


Harem

by thranduils1



Series: Harem [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angel Sex, Angst, Apocalypse, Character Death, F/M, Forced Relationship, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), Loss of Child, Post-Apocalypse, Shameless Smut, Smut, forced mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: THIS AU IS HEAVILY INFLUENCED BY MAD MAX: FURY ROAD. The apocalypse happened and the world is in a constant battle between factions of angels and demons. The angels behind Michael began to breed Omegas with angels in Alpha vessels, trying to find humans that could withstand the births much like humans that could withstand holding angels. Castiel has a harem of Omegas, the reader being one of them. Hannah watches over them and increasingly is uncomfortable with the imprisonment of them. She concocts a plan to save them.





	1. Universe Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. Originally posted 4/15/18.

I’m making a post to lay out the rules of my verse and the background on it. I think it’ll help people decide if they want to read it and understand the world. I think it’s a fairly simple plot? But, maybe that’s just because I’ve been the one writing it.

Honestly, the biggest purpose of this is for people to decide if they’ll like my fucked up ABO verse rules and me diverting from canon **H A R D**.

So without further ado: background, ABO relationships/rules, warnings, etc

 **BACKGROUND**  
This fic is going to be heavily influenced (basically based off) Mad Max: Fury Road. (And if you’ve seen the movie, I’m sure you know what’s coming with the wives (๑•﹏•)) The apocalypse happened, Michael and Lucifer are squaring off, and the human world is in chaos. No croat virus though. Imagine more of the apocalypse world that we are currently seeing in season 13. Michael has most of the angels on his side, where Lucifer has some angels and hordes of demons (and it’s really easy to make demons now because everyone is desperate and willing to make deals and being huge assholes, so sin abound!), including Knights of Hell. Michael and Lucifer will not be seen in the fic though. None of the archangels will be. I just need to point out that this is what’s going on.

The angels in response to fighting the powerful demons, “fallen” angels, and other beings Lucifer has on his side concocted a plan to find humans that could produce Nephilim. Specifically Omegas because they’re extremely fertile when in heat and easier to knock up. And they’re usually more compliant and respond better to Alphas. This is similar to human vessels that can hold angels but they can survive a Nephilim birth, thus making them invaluable to Michael’s fight. Obviously, this involves a lot of trial and error (lol, “crap that one didn’t make it but we have a Nephilim at least!”) but it’s worth the work since Nephilim are powerful and easy to mold into perfect soldiers if they’re started on right from birth.

So, angels are breeding Omegas. But, specific angels. Ones in Alpha vessels.

Enter Castiel, stage left.

This is Castiel circa season 4-5. Soldier Cas. Castiel never got close to Sam and Dean because Dean right off the bat refused to be Michael’s vessel, much like in the actual show but he was really adamant about it and refused to help the angels. This pissed Castiel the fuck off because he had risked his life to pull him from hell. Zachariah did his little tricks and whatnot, but none of it worked. And he got fed up and moved on because Adam. So, no Team Free Will in this AU verse. Sam ended up saying yes, thinking he could overtake Lucifer (again, much like the show). Dean will be in this fic, Sam and Adam will not considering Lucifer and Michael are not making an appearance.

Angels have headquarters all around Earth because it’s easier to be in the shit, close to everything. Plus, some angels provide shelter to humans, like Castiel. They are not allowed in the building that Castiel’s garrison inhabits, but they’re close by and (usually) safe from demons and the like.

This is where Castiel keeps his harem of Omegas. There’s a three story penthouse at the top of the building. There’s two angels allowed in there (except in special circumstances like a birth) and that’s Castiel himself and Hannah.

 **ABO**  
In my verse, Omegas go into heat monthly. Their heat lasts 4 days BUT their most fertile point is the second or third day, varying each month. That’s the peak and when they’re in the most pain. And that’s when Castiel breeds them. He’s a busy guy, leading a garrison. So, he chooses when they’re most uncomfortable and the most fertile to show up.

Castiel understands that it’s hard for an Omega to not be mated but he knots them when they’re in heat, which helps relieve the pain. He may be emotionless for the most part but he takes care of his Omegas.

All the Omegas that Castiel has are going to be female. There is a brief (and I mean brief) mention of male Omegas down the road.

 **WARNINGS**  
Dub con, smut, angst (including child loss), character death, stockholm syndrome-ish, THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A HAPPY STORY

I REPEAT: NOT GOING TO BE A HAPPY STORY


	2. It's Better This Way

Castiel husked, “Omega, you are intoxicating.”

His scent was flooding you, melting you into a tangle of hormones. He seemed to feel the same in turn with the smell of your wet thighs.

Hannah had cleared the other Omegas from the third floor of the penthouse where your bedrooms were as soon as your heat hit its peak. She’d contacted Castiel immediately and he’d been there within fifteen minutes. It had felt like hours though. You’d only lived here for a week before your heat had hit. Castiel had found you at the right time. And you were more than ready for his knot.

Inhaling deeply against your throat and trailing his nose down your body… he got so close to your sex. You whimpered. His answering low growl was more than enough to know that he was aroused. You grinded your pelvis up towards him involuntarily and Castiel sloppily kissed the inside of your thigh.

Straightening up, his lips met yours again, you tasting yourself on his lips. His hands ran up and down your sides, desperation bleeding into his touch, his pelvis rutting against you. His hard cock grinded against you through his slacks and you whimpered louder this time, pushing back.

Cupping your ass, he groaned, “Omega, you’re ready.”

“I am, Alpha! Please!”

You were airborne, thrown onto your stomach. His hands gripped your hips, placing you ass up.

Mewling, you begged, “Want you, Alpha!”

You needed this. You needed an Alpha. You needed him. Here was safer than anyplace in this apocalyptic piece of shit world. You would let him breed you. You would give him his Nephilim. You’d birth for him, and then let him impregnate you again.

Castiel’s hand smacked hard against your backside and you cried out. A new flood of wetness hit your sex and Castiel growled, inhaling deeply.

“Alpha,” you keened pathetically, desperately. He was taking too long. You needed his knot and you needed it now.

Castiel wasted no more time, lining himself up with your entrance and bottoming out in one swift thrust.

<> <> <>

Your leg dangled from the edge of a small balcony protruding from a high window. It was better up here to oversee the vast area outside. Being trapped inside, you liked being up here and being able to see how the other humans were doing far below. Even if it ached you to know you weren’t going to be leaving here any time soon… not as long as you were fertile.

Outside, there were people milling around, most wandering aimlessly. There was always a crowd of humans, seeking refuge, believing that the angels would provide them comfort. Foolishness is what it was. All the angels cared about was destroying the demons anymore.

Your seraph, Castiel, did more than most of the seraphs and archangels though. He provided them shelter, especially from the harsh storms. He’d allowed the humans to build their own shanty town at the base of the building, complete with a garden, and access to the river close by to fish. You supposed being this close to an angel stronghold was safer than being out in a random city or stranded far away from one. Demons wouldn’t strike here, it would mean certain death.

Hand pressed to the glass, you wished you could feel the cool breeze outside. You saw it rustling the leaves on the tree every few moments and you could almost smell the fresh grass.

The sound of the door opening down the hallway, snapped you to attention. There was not enough time for you to crawl down safely before whoever – more than likely Castiel – came into the large open living room.

You froze. What else could you do?

It was Castiel, his stride strong. He sensed you before he saw you. His eyes turned upwards towards the high ceiling where you were staring at him like a deer in headlights.

Castiel’s eyes hardened, seeing you perched so high. He demanded in a gravelly voice, “Y/N, what are you doing?”

“Looking,” you said in a small voice.

“Get. Down.”

You began scaling back down the wall, minding where you put your feet. You’d purposely thrown on leggings to give yourself mobility, making the climb easier. Your feet touched the tall bookcase and you slid to the shorter one and then to the floor, landing lightly.

Castiel was waiting for you, standing in front of you, his gaze burning into you. One of his hands grasped the back of your neck tightly and your shoulders slumped at the dominant hold. “Why would you get up there?”

“I wanted to see.”

“There’s nothing out there for you anymore,” Castiel told you, his tone laced with anger.

There was a bunch for you to see out there, you thought to yourself but didn’t say it out loud.

“Do not crawl up there again. Do you understand me?”

You nodded and said, “Yes, Alpha.”

The two of you stood there, suspended in time for a few moments. Castiel was raking his gaze over you, his fingers flexing slightly on your neck. Finally, he held out the sack he was carrying, his hand on your neck dropping simultaneously. You looked at it curiously and took it from him hesitantly.

“I’ve scented some clothes for you.”

For you specifically.

Which meant…

It was a ritual. When you were given things with his scent to put around your bed, it was to bring calmness to you… relax you.

And keep you relaxed until you gave birth. Your first heat with him had been fruitful then.

You should have known. You had felt off… restless. You had a hard time figuring out what you wanted to do and ended up wandering aimlessly the last couple of days. You normally kept at least a shirt scented with Castiel that you wore at night, but you’d been finding it harder to be satisfied with just that. It made sense now.

And his anger at you perched so high – arguably unsafely – made even more sense now. Nephilim were precious. Especially in this war against the demons. You couldn’t help but to be a little excited; it was your first pregnancy.

But you were also nervous. For anyone to give birth to a Nephilim… it was a risk. The angels figured out they could find Omegas and Betas that were able to withstand it, just like perfect vessels for angels. Omegas were more valued though, more fertile and more obedient in most cases. And rare.

“You did well, Omega.”

You beamed at his compliment.

Having an angel – especially one like Castiel – as an Alpha was a blessing. You couldn’t imagine how you would fare outside, no matter how much you thought about going out there for just a little bit. It had been a miracle Castiel had found you cowering in a random apartment. Before the apocalypse, Alphas had been aggressive but restrained by societal standards. Since the world went to shit… well so did standards.

At that moment, the two of you heard footsteps and Hannah appeared at the top of the stairs leading up to the third floor. She saw Castiel and immediately began descending the staircase.

“Make sure she eats more legumes, spinach, and fish,” Castiel ordered Hannah, brushing hair out of your face. Just as during coitus, he liked seeing your face, his eyes drinking in your features. His hands rested on your waist, and you down casted your eyes.

Of course, he would delegate out your care at times. He wouldn’t be here to oversee this all the time. He was in charge of a garrison, he had other responsibilities. It hurt that your Alpha wouldn’t shower you with attention every step of the pregnancy; that’s what Alphas were supposed to do. But, he made sure that you were well protected and taken care of. At the top of the apartment building in a three-story penthouse with food, water, and luxury, you were living the dream life compared to the other humans. And the building doubled as an angel headquarter, the angels utilizing other parts of the building, and providing protection. Castiel would be present, even if it was mating another one of the Omegas that lived here. But he would make sure to see you every time he was here.

“Yes, captain,” Hannah confirmed. She knew what that order meant.

Castiel was still looking at you, his eyes diving deeper than your skin, burrowing deep. As if he could see the zygote.

He titled your head up, his gaze locked with yours. “Omega, if I catch you up there again…” he didn’t even have to finish his sentence, especially with the emphasis on your title. This was a serious order. Hannah looked confused, her eyes moving between the two of you.

“I won’t. I promise, Alpha.”

Castiel leaned down, placing his lips on your forehead. He inhaled deeply, and you remembered you must smell different than normal. It must be a pleasant smell for him; you wondered what it smelled like.

He let his hands drop and he asked Hannah, “Jasmine?”

Jasmine was also pregnant.

Hannah answered, “She’s fine. She’s upstairs. She was swimming earlier with Elizabeth and needed to rest.”

She liked keeping active, even so close to giving birth.

Nodding, Castiel left the pair of you. You watched him go, clutching the bag closer to you, wanting to smell his scent more.

“Y/N, were you climbing again?” You looked at her and you didn’t have to say anything for her to know. There were some things that Hannah let slide with you Omegas and you had an affinity for climbing up to high places to be by yourself. Sighing, she asked, “Where?” You pointed at the ledge on the upper window facing east. “What is so interesting?”

“Fresh air. Wide open space.”

“It’s overrated.”

You doubted she would say that if she was in your position. Held here to breed for the angel war.

“Come on. I know you haven’t eaten for hours,” Hannah said, gesturing towards the kitchen. Your fingers held tighter to the bag, and her eyes flicked to it, realization dawning on her face. She knew you had an itch to go make nest with the clothes. “It’ll be quick, Y/N. It’s important to eat.”

Following her reluctantly, you threw another look at the staircase, hoping Castiel would say goodbye to you.

Hannah didn’t seem at all bothered that she had been ordered to be a nanny of some sorts over the Omegas. There were currently six of you, you being the newest. You’d arrived about a month ago. You knew there had been others before you, ones that hadn’t survived the birth. That’s what could make you cherished to Castiel. Not only were you Omega, but if you were able to withstand a Nephilim birth… he would have another permanent breeder. You could join Yuna, Sofia, Elizabeth, Jasmine, and Zoya.

Grabbing some things out of the fridge – you felt a pang of guilt seeing all the fresh food that the humans helped grow under the direction of angels – Hannah began prepping something quick.

“What if I die?” you asked her out of the blue.

She stiffened, knowing exactly what you meant.

Your voice was small when you added, “How will the baby function without me?”

There was something in Hannah’s expression you couldn’t place but you thought it might be pity. She finally said, “I will take care of everything. But, you aren’t going to die.”

Pressing, you asked firmly, “How do you know?”

“I don’t. But you need to believe that to stay healthy.” She watched you for a moment before saying, “Now, enough of that talk.”

Even if she wasn’t an Alpha, she still outranked you as a Beta and you closed your mouth and kept it shut.

You ate the food quickly that she made you and then rushed upstairs. You paused momentarily outside Jasmine and Sofia’s closed door and thought about pressing your ear up to the door to hear. But, you knew one, Castiel would sense you and two, would probably not like his privacy being intruded on with one of the other Omegas. You moved on.

Staring at your bed, you stood, unsure of how to arrange the clothes. In the end, you decided to make a half nest with the clothes around the head of your bed, where you could easily access the smell. Throwing your covers back, you set two blankets around your bed, forming a makeshift nest. Around the head of the bed, you placed the clothes, arranging them on the inside of the blanket nest. It felt right, and you crawled in, burying yourself underneath your comforter.

You breathed deeply, closing your eyes. You felt your body relaxing, your Alpha’s scent flooding your head.

At some point, you fell asleep and barely felt Castiel’s lips on your forehead. You shifted slightly, roused by his presence, your eyelids drowsy.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, Y/N.”

“Mmkay…” you said tiredly, having been fully relaxed for the first time in days. All you wanted was rest.

Castiel’s hand brushed your hair and you smiled softly, before succumbing back to sleep.

<> <> <>

Pacing, you kept your hands on your protruding stomach. Jasmine had gone into labor and they had taken her away late last night. You wanted to be there when she got back so you could see her baby. You wanted to know if a Nephilim looked different than a human child. You were excited to see the look on her face when she cradled her baby, able to imagine yourself even clearer. You wondered how Castiel would treat the child.

You heard the front door unlocking in the entrance hall, and you bolted from the library, moving down the hall quickly.

It wasn’t what you expected. And it stopped you in your tracks.

Jasmine had returned, empty handed. Your heart sank seeing her come back in alone, her demeanor stoic. Castiel was nowhere to be seen. Why wouldn’t she have the baby? Why wasn’t Castiel here to comfort her?

Her eyes met yours and momentarily her eyes flicked to your stomach before she looked away. She’d looked like stone up until that moment, a fleeting look of pain crossing her features. She turned and went up the stairs stiffly, leaving you standing in the middle of the room dumbly.

“They take our babies,” a voice sounded from behind you.

You turned around, your brow creased, seeing Elizabeth. She was the one you roomed with, the Omega you were closest too.

Coming further into the room, she gave you a small, sad smile, “I’m guessing Castiel – or Hannah for that matter – haven’t told you?”

“What do you mean?” What she said didn’t make sense.

Looping arms with you, you reluctantly allowing her to do so, she guided you to one of the couches and sat down with you. “Nephilim aren’t like regular babies.”

You said, “I know that.”

“What I mean is that they don’t stay babies for long. Maybe a matter of an hour at best?” You must have looked shocked and she sighed, “Which is why they take them. There’s no need for us after the birth. They age quickly, they don’t need to be nurtured. Especially not if the angels want them to be successful soldiers.”

You felt like you had gotten hit by a sack of bricks. You weren’t going to have a baby to bring back?

“They do that… every time?” Your hands held tighter, feeling the baby kick. “Not every time, right?”

Elizabeth looked sad at your doubt. She squeezed your shoulder, giving you an apologetic look. “I want to prepare you, Y/N. They should tell you sooner. I think they don’t want to stress you out during the pregnancy. And then they explain it to you after the birth, telling you it’s for the best. As if that’s any better. Then they heal you and send you back here. Luckily, the other Omegas told me before I gave birth so I could prepare. And it’s hard to miss one of us coming back empty handed. Maybe that’s why they don’t tell us. They figure it’s better that we discuss it amongst ourselves; figuring it’ll be easier if it comes from one of us.”

Giving her an incredulous look, you asked, “You were okay with it? With preparation?”

Elizabeth looked put out, “Of course not. But, what choice do we have?”

Castiel gave you lots of choices. This didn’t sound anything like him. He’d been nothing but good to you.

“Castiel wouldn’t do that.”

Elizabeth sighed, “Why do you think there are no children here, Y/N?”

You figured that the other Omegas had special visiting times. This was the Omegas space and they were given opportunities to go to where the Nephilim grew up. It would make sense for the angels to want to keep an eye on the Nephilim and keeping them separate from you Omegas would make sense because of Castiel’s possessiveness. He didn’t want other angels in here except Hannah, unless it was extremely rare circumstances.

But, the more you thought about whatever theory you had made up in your head, the less sense it made. Omegas should have their babies.

You didn’t say anything in response to Elizabeth and she said gently, “It doesn’t get easier. Jasmine acts like it doesn’t bother her but Sofia will sleep in the same bed with her tonight – and maybe a few nights – and keep her company and warm.”

“Castiel wouldn’t stay the night with her to comfort her?”

Elizabeth shook her head. “We have each other.”

You argued, “It’s not the same.”

“I know,” Elizabeth said quietly. You felt sick, the idea of what it would be like after you gave birth crashing down around you. Elizabeth’s hand found yours and you met her gaze. She told you firmly, “I wouldn’t lie to you about this, Y/N.”

No, you knew she wouldn’t. No Omega would joke about being deprived and separated from their baby.

She squeezed your shoulder again, “I’ll be there for you. And so will all the rest of us. I promise.”

The baby kicked again, and you massaged your stomach, now dreading the day that you gave birth. You had to hold out hope that Castiel would see the error of his ways and allow you to have your baby. At least even for a little bit.

But that was probably just as naïve a thought as the ones you’d had of late about the babies in general.

You didn’t have the heart to ask Castiel either.

Elizabeth pulled you close, letting your head rest on her shoulder as you took all of it in.

<> <> <>

Your vision was blurred. You knew you were empty. You’d felt the child moving around inside you the past five months and your abdomen was so still. It was wrong. Where was the baby?

Pushing yourself up with effort, it was exhausting, you tried to focus in on the women next to the bed. “My baby,” you got out.

“Shh,” her voice coaxed you, running her hand over your forehead soothingly. “She is okay. And so are you. Castiel is so pleased, Y/N. You survived the birth.”

She.

You had had a baby girl.

“I… I…” you tried to get out. You were so tired, it was hard to form words. “Where is she?”

All you wanted was to hold your baby, cradle her. She was finally with you after those long months. Where was Castiel?

The nurse leaned down, brushing your hair out of your face. You immediately noticed the cold expression and retracted a little bit. She didn’t seem to care in the slightest, a small smile crawling across her face. She purred, but there was frigidness laced, “That’s not your concern anymore.”

No. It was happening. You had been so naïve. You thought it would be different with you. He’d saved you. Everything you’d learned from Elizabeth came crashing back.

Again, you tried to push yourself up, but she held you down with one hand with her angelic strength. “I… my baby…” you choked out.

“Humans. So fragile. Castiel has taken her. She’ll be trained. You’ve done your part. He was more than impressed with you and the child. Now, lay back. I need to start healing you.”

You didn’t care about anything she was saying. You told her stubbornly, “I want her.”

“She’s not yours. She’s your Alpha’s. He’s taken her and that’s all you need to know. Now, let’s get you some food and water. You’re going to need to recover from this strenuous situation.”

Situation? That’s how she referred to giving birth?

All that was running through your head was that you needed to get out of there. You slapped her hand away when she tried to touch you again and she looked annoyed.

You tried to scramble out of bed and managed to fall to the floor, still extremely weak.

“Omega!” the angel snapped, reaching for you.

You slapped her hand away again and tried to crawl around her. She reached for you again, getting an arm around you for a moment before you wriggled away again, trying to get to your feet.

“Don’t! I want my baby!”

She got an arm around you successfully and it was close enough to your mouth that you took the opportunity to bite down. And bite down hard. You made sure to make it count and drew blood.

You think she screamed out more in fury than pain.

She pushed her free hand to your forehead, grunting. You felt yourself slipping under, your jaw relaxing, letting her arm go. Your eyes fluttered, and you sunk down into the black.

<> <> <>

Castiel stood in front of Zachariah, who looked irate. He’d called Castiel to him from the battlefield when he got word of Castiel’s Omega causing a scene.

Leaning forward on the desk, Zachariah explained angrily, “She’s taking it hard. Rachel had to sedate her again. She tried to leave the recovery room to find the Nephilim.”

In explanation, Castiel said, “It’s her first birth. Ever.”

Zachariah fumed, “She bit Rachel.”

Castiel exhaled sharply. He knew Y/N was sensitive, more sensitive than the other ones in most regards. He should have had the foresight to handle this better. “I suppose telling her would’ve softened the blow a little bit.”

“I keep telling you that,” Zachariah told Castiel coldly.

“I’ll keep it in mind for the next Omega that comes in.”

Snapping, Zachariah told him fiercely, “I don’t care about the next Omega. I care about right now! You need to fix this. You need to fix her. She needs to be calmed when she wakes up! Bring her back under your thumb, Castiel, and immediately.”

“How?”

“Pamper her. Calm her. Whatever you do to keep them in line. Castiel, she survived a birth. She’s invaluable.” Leaning back in his chair, Zachariah threw his hands out. “I know you’re clever, Castiel. You’ll figure something out.”

Nodding stiffly, Castiel vowed, “I will.”

<> <> <>

Elizabeth came into the room quietly and you didn’t move, staring at the wall, your back to her. You’d woken back up in your own bed, not knowing how you got back there. All you remembered last was that that awful angel had held you back from finding your baby. And you knew she was long gone now. Burying your face into your nest, you inhaled Castiel’s scent. His scent simultaneously calmed you and depressed you. You felt yourself tense and knew you were going to cry again.

It was a soft cry, your tears wetting the clothes, quiet sniffles.

You felt the bed shift and knew Elizabeth had crawled into your nest with you. She burrowed down, keeping careful to not touch you yet. She laid there quietly, just letting you know that you were not alone.

“You were right,” you said tearfully. You felt Elizabeth’s hand on your shoulder and you buried your face into the crook of your arm, a hard sob leaving your chest. “I was stupid. I thought…”

This time, Elizabeth’s arm snaked around you and she pulled herself closer, holding you in a tight embrace. She let you cry, let you get it out. Her fingers caressed your arm tenderly, and you felt her empathy.

When your cries had subsided for the most part, Elizabeth whispered, “I’m not going to lie to you. I told you this before but… it doesn’t get easier, Y/N.”

“But what choice do we have?” you replied in a quiet, hollow voice, sniffling.

“Feeling this? Or being out on our own? Where we could be abused – more so than a cruelty like this – both physically and sexually? I’ve… I’ve seen and heard of horror stories about Omegas. We have nothing close to that here. I feel guilty feeling this is the best that can happen because we should have our babies… but, I wish there was an alternative.” She paused, readjusting herself. “I think Castiel cares. But he’s an angel. It’s not the same as a human. He’s about orders. And we’re his mission. And the creation he was supposed to be protect.”

She was just reaffirming why you had held onto hope that it would be different for you. You believed Castiel valued you, loved you. But, how could you reconcile that now?

You don’t know what made you say it out loud, but you admitted in a small voice, “I want him to love me.”

 

“We all do in our own way, Y/N. He’s our Alpha. Don’t feel ashamed.”

The two of you stiffened then, inhaling your Alpha’s scent. It was close. He was in the penthouse. Tensing up even further, you let in a sharp intake of breath. You remembered what you had done to Rachel. Turning around quickly, you faced Elizabeth, frightened.

“What is it?” Elizabeth asked.

“I… I bit an angel. I fought back.” She rose her eyebrows in surprise. You felt on the edge of panic. “I wanted my baby. It was a little girl. What if Castiel kicks me out? I disobeyed!”

Grabbing your face, forcing you to focus on her, Elizabeth told you in hushed tones, “Y/N, he’s not going to kick you out. You survived a Nephilim birth. He’s going to cherish you! He’ll understand.” You shook your head and she held tighter. “Yes, he will. Trust me.”

She had been right before.

The footsteps were coming down the hallway and came to your bedroom door. Castiel was in the bedroom, stopped just inside the door, looking at the pair of you.

There were a few moments of tense silence before Castiel stated, “Elizabeth. Get in your own bed.”

Elizabeth shot you a look, squeezing your hand affectionately, before doing as he asked, crawling out of your nest. You sat up in response, getting onto your knees, settling back to watch Castiel.

Shrugging his coat off, Castiel hung it on the back of the chair at your desk, his jacket following. He was casual in his movement as he kicked off his shoes, seeming lost in thought.

Approaching you, he kept a sharp eye on you. He looked down at your tear stained face, his expression unreadable. He reached up, caressing your jawline, his thumb brushing your cheek where there were dried trails. His touch was gentle, caring. You pushed your cheek into his hand, closing your eyes, responding to him.

He reacted to this immediately.

“Actually, Elizabeth,” Castiel said, tearing his eyes away from you to look at her. “Go sleep with Sofia. I imagine some bonding from another Omega will do her good. She is entering her second month.”

“Yes, sir.”

Castiel gestured for her to come close and she obeyed. He brushed her hair out of her face, trailing his fingers down her cheek. Cupping her chin, he looked her over slowly. “Thank you, Elizabeth.” She nodded, and his hand dropped. “You may return in the morning.”

And with that, you and Castiel were alone.

“I’m sorry,” you warbled.

Castiel said nothing for a few moments, undoing his tie. His voice was even when he started, “Y/N, I know it’s hard. It goes against your instincts and your being. But, it must be done. The demons must be destroyed. You play a vital part. And I revere you for it. But –” you knew there was going to be a but. “You need to listen when you’re told to do something.” He looked at you for confirmation and you gave a nod.

“Do we ever see them?”

“No. It’s better that way.”

“How?” you asked, tears threatening to spill again.

Moving to the edge of the bed, Castiel said, “The less relationships for the Nephilim the better. They’re more focused and consequently fight better.” It was about the Nephilim with no concern for the Omegas feelings. “Lay down.” You did as he asked, and he crawled into your nest with you. Your heart started hammering when he pulled the blankets up over the two of you, taking special care to tuck them close around you.

Castiel was staying the night with you. He never stayed the night. You had a mix of feelings, anger and sadness about the baby but a longing for attention and embrace for him. His scent was overpowering, and you felt he was using his grace to enhance it. Your anger was slipping away as calm began washing over you.

He never stayed the night. The thought ran through your head again. He’d come specifically for you, to comfort you. It ebbed away some of the pain, but you still didn’t want to feel this way ever again. You didn’t know how to accomplish that though.

Instead of thinking more on it, you snuggled close to Castiel, taking refuge for a little while in his arms. When you were not so exhausted, you would figure out how to fix your problem.


	3. Severing

The heat was hitting you hard, but you’d hidden yourself away. You were buried in your closet in your bedroom of the penthouse with a bunch of toys. It was the first time you went into heat after giving birth. You’d been dreading this, because you never wanted to be full of life again and have them taken from your possession before you even had a chance to lay eyes on them. It went against everything in your makeup.

You wouldn’t breed with Castiel. You would hide for the day. If Hannah didn’t know, she wouldn’t tell Castiel and he wouldn’t come back to the penthouse. He was on a mission and wasn’t due back today. It was somewhat fortuitous.

That being said, if Hannah came close, she would smell your scent, your wetness. Even if she was a Beta and her sense of smell was weak, she’d still pick up on it.

The last toy you’d used to get yourself off, laid next to you, slick with your juices.

“Y/N?” a quiet voice came from outside in your bedroom. It was your roommate Elizabeth.

Your eyes popped out through the crack between the boxes you’d set up to block you away from the world. Elizabeth was standing there, looking around for you.

Moving the box slightly, she heard the shifting and looked into the closet. She walked over, turning the light on. She gave you an odd look seeing you buried in the closet, and she came in. You pushed your dress down, hiding the bare bottom half of your body. “Hannah brought lunch. She’s downstairs. She’s looking for you. She wants to check in on you. She knows your heat started yesterday. She’s frozen some ice packs to help cool you down.” She furrowed her brow, seeing the toys and the now excessive sweat on your body. Her eyes widened in realization and she asked, “What are you doing in here?”

Struggling, you said, “Don’t tell Castiel.”

Elizabeth’s mouth fell open from shock, moving closer, and she hissed, shooting a nervous look over her shoulder, “Y/N, if he finds out you didn’t say anything – “

“I don’t care.” You winced, your stomach cramping.

“Y/N, you’re not thinking straight. He will expect word either today or tomorrow and if you don’t say anything by tomorrow, Castiel will come anyway. And he’ll find out you lied –”

Huffing, you said, “I’m not lying!”

“Fine. That you kept something from him.”

Wiping at your brow, you choked, “I can’t let him do it again.”

“I thought you made peace with that.”

“No,” you shook your head. Elizabeth looked sad and you added, “I can’t…”

Your heart fell, seeing Hannah over Elizabeth’s shoulder. She was no doubt wondering what was taking Elizabeth so long to fetch you.

Hannah’s nostrils flared, and she strode into the closet, gently pushing Elizabeth aside, who shot you a look of apology. Her eyes ran over the scene quickly and she demanded immediately, “Why didn’t you say anything? When did this hit?” You huffed, half in pain and half in resentment. “Y/N!”

“Eight.”

Hannah snapped, “It’s almost noon! That’s four hours Castiel lost!”

Gasping out, you told her, “I don’t want him to! Don’t tell him!”

This stopped Hannah in her tracks and she stared down at you, shock painted on her features. She remembered how you were when they took your baby, depressed and angry. You’d taken it harder than any of the other Omegas. Guilt stabbed at her seeing you like this. But, she couldn’t let her guard down; not yet.

Recovering, Hannah told you, “You know I can’t do that, Y/N. Now, come out and I’ll alert Castiel. He’ll be here quickly, and you can get relief.”

“No!” Hannah came closer to make you come out and you pushed the box back in front of you, snapping, “Don’t! I don’t want to come out!” You began grinding your legs together, feeling pain again in your stomach. You needed to have sex, you needed to breed. You should go out and let Hannah call Castiel. All you could see was his face, smell his scent. No, you had to be strong; your breathing was labored with the effort, biting down on your knuckle.

Hannah’s lips pursed, looking like she was debating internally. She suddenly turned without saying anything and stormed out of the room. Elizabeth looked at you, confusion and worry on her face.

“Y/N…”

“I don’t want them to take my baby again.”

Her expression softened, and she said, “Y/N… it has to be done.”

“I don’t care! Leave me alone, please!” you said, your voice hitching as another cramp hit you.

Elizabeth looked stung, but she swallowed sharply, backing out of the closet slowly, watching you. She finally turned around and left the closet, leaving the bedroom, and leaving you alone.

There was no way Hannah was not going to alert your Alpha. She was a soldier. It was her job and completing her job was what mattered to her. You were an idiot to think you could avoid this.

<> <> <>

Samandriel appeared to the side of Castiel and Balthazar. Castiel’s trench coat was covered in demon blood, having slaughtered a small group that was trying to harass a group of weak humans.

“Castiel,” Samandriel greeted in a rush.

Wiping his hands on his trench coat, the blood stains disappearing instantly, Castiel sighed, “What is it?”

“Hannah sent me,” Samandriel said, catching Castiel’s full attention. “One of your Omegas is in heat. She’s been in heat, Hannah’s only just found out.”

“How did she not know?” Castiel growled, turning towards Samandriel angrily.

“Your Omega was hiding. Hannah says – ”

Castiel didn’t wait for him to finish, disappearing into thin air to fly back to the penthouse. He was wasting precious time when he could be impregnating one of his Omegas.

<> <> <>

“Y/N.”

He was calling for you. He knew you were fertile, there was no way to mask your scent from him now that he was here.

“Y/N, come out!”

No, you thought stubbornly, wincing against the violent lash of pain that went out through your body. Sweat beaded your forehead, your teeth gritted.

You felt something raising the hair on your legs and you let out a shaky breath, knowing he’d found you. His grace crawled up your skin, his scent overpowering your senses, and you heard his heavy footfalls.

You were foolish to think he would be unable to locate you, even if Hannah hadn’t told him where you were at. And that you’d be able to resist him the way you wanted. An involuntarily mewl left your lips when he entered the bedroom, his scent filling the air.

No. You needed to fight it. You squeezed your eyes tight, trying to keep your breath steady. The slick between your legs was not cooperating with the rational side of your brain though. You were having cognitive dissonance and it was excruciating.

His footsteps vibrated the ground and his scent was there right next to you. You opened your eyes just in time to see his shoes and him bend down, his eyes locking with yours. His pupils were blown with lust and you almost caved. You moved towards him for a split second, ready to present yourself, but then you pushed back against that urge, able to bury yourself deeper against the wall, pushing the box to block his eye sight.

“Y/N…” Castiel said, his voice rumbling low in his chest. His voice when he was ready to breed was deeper than normal and it sent shivers through you. “Come out.”

“No,” you refused, your voice trembling.

You heard him snarl, insulted that an Omega – especially one of his Omegas – was disobeying him.

The boxes flew aside, crashing into the wall, leaving you exposed. Seeing him tower over you sent another pang of need to have him pressing down on you. Still, you kept strong, gritting your teeth against the pain and moving backwards, towards the back of the closet. There was a small nook. You knew it was futile, but you had to try.

Castiel’s erection was pressing against his slacks and his chest was rising and falling rapidly as he advanced on you. His hands were on you swiftly, and you whined, a mixture of arousal at his scent embedding on your skin and desperation to hide.

“Y/N!” Castiel growled as you struggled, trying to crawl away behind the laundry basket to tuck yourself into the corner. You kicked the basket over in your struggle, almost hitting him. “OMEGA!” he roared your title, furious at your thrashing. “Get. Out. Here.”

You stalled only for a moment, your instincts momentarily overpowering you to listen to your Alpha and obey, but it gave him time to get a firm grip on you and drag you out from the clothes into the center of the closet.

A choked whine left your throat, your hands reaching out to try to grasp anything to pull away from him again.

Castiel had had enough – or his alpha side had had enough, your scent intoxicating him. He pushed you down to the ground roughly, one large hand on the middle of your back and the other pressing down on the back of your neck, squeezing tightly. Coolness began seeping through you, fight leaving your body. That wasn’t fair! His grace poured into you, relaxing you, calming you and removing any resistance to his scent and need to fuck you. You mewled again this time, louder, trying to rut your hips against the carpet, your arousal unleashed fully.

Panting, you tried to turn your head, but he held tight. His eyes fixated on you, waiting impatiently.

“Alpha,” you whimpered and immediately Castiel moved into action hearing your submission.

He tore your dress down the middle, tossing the tatters of the fabric aside, and shrugged off his coat and jacket. He moved to position the two of you, freeing himself from his pants. He let out a guttural growl seeing your wet sex presented to him.

Castiel’s fingers stroked your clit and you hitched, keening. “You can’t help yourself can you, Omega?” You were wetter, the smell making Castiel’s cock twitch in anticipation. Two fingers delved in and you grinded back, wanting more. He ran his fingers up your soaking core once more, “Luckily, I know exactly what to do with you.”

One hand wound up in your hair and he yanked your head back. His wet fingers found your mouth and you sucked them in, locking eyes with him. His pupils were blown almost black at the sight of you.

You felt his leaking cock brush your ass and your tongue swirled around his fingers, sucking with fervor.

Castiel pulled his fingers out roughly and the hand holding your hair pushed you down to the ground face down. You barely had time to catch your grounding again before he slammed into you.

“Do you like that, Omega? My cock buried in that tight pussy of yours?”

You were lost to your hormones, drowning in his scent and the feeling of his cock brushing your clit with each thrust. “Please, Alpha! Need your knot!”

Castiel groaned in pleasure. “You are going to be my mate, Omega,” Castiel growled into your ear, his grip tightening on your sides.

A low moan left your throat, your desperation apparent. Your fingers dug into the carpet, your face rubbing. All you saw were stars, your body alight with feeling the thickening of his knot.

His hands slipped underneath you and yanked you up, holding you close to his chest as he continued to fuck you. Broken cries were leaving you, limp, letting him use you completely. He was getting close to coming though, it becoming harder and harder for him to pull and push inside of you.

“I’m going to fill you, Omega. You’re going to be so round and full with my Nephilim,” Castiel husked, his lips brushing your cheek roughly. The noises leaving your lips were inhuman, wanton, desperate for his knot.

Slamming you face first into the closet floor, pressing a hand to the small of your back to hold you down, he thrusted a couple more times before you came down hard, crying out for him. Laying down on top of you, Castiel’s thrusts shortened and he bit down on your shoulder, hitting that sweet spot. He entered one last time and you keened, elation coursing through you as he drew blood with his bite. Castiel grunted loudly before releasing, coating your walls.

“Omega…” he purred into your neck. He laid soft kisses on the spot where he had broken your skin. Small noises escaped you, trying to catch your breath. Your heart was hammering, arousal still alight in your body, riding out your high. Another kiss on your tender bite and Castiel nuzzled your ear. “I’m going to move.” He rolled with you, holding you close, still kissing his mark on your neck.

He saw the slight rug burn forming on your face. Instinctively, he reached up, placing a hand to your face, whispering, “Oh, Omega.” He knew he’d lost himself to his hormones, taking you rougher than he had before. He healed you gently with his grace, fingers tracing your skin. “Beautiful, Omega.”

<> <> <>

The high of your heat had passed and Castiel had came in you more times than you could count over the past 19 hours. He’d moved the two of you to the bed after his first knot, wanting you to be comfortable. You were exhausted, collapsed underneath the blankets he’d put over you.

When he got up, fully dressed in a second, you watched him apprehensively and he realized the stress the newly mated bond was going to cause you. He came over and touched your cheek. “You need rest, Omega. Drink some water and then sleep. Hannah will bring you food later.”

It was an order from your Alpha.

Your mate.

<> <> <>

Castiel came back downstairs, no other Omegas in sight even though it was high afternoon. That was normal though. When one of them was in heat, Hannah made sure the others were far away from the breeding space. Castiel could only imagine the stress it put on them to hear him shouting at Y/N and slamming her into the carpet to get her submission. But, he didn’t want that behavior spreading, so he needed to squash it.

Hannah was there suddenly, not surprisingly and Castiel’s eyes landed on her. She was waiting for an explanation. Castiel gave her one.

“You don’t have to worry about rebellious behavior anymore. We’re bonded and mated. She’ll be much more cooperative now,” Castiel told Hannah curtly, before walking past her.

Hannah stared after him, her mouth open slightly. “Castiel, forgive me. But do you think that was wise? She’s going to get possessive when you take one of the other Omegas!”

Castiel stopped and turned to face Hannah, his eyes flashing. “I won’t have resistance every time I need to breed her. Problem solved. She can get as possessive as she wants but she won’t question my actions. If it becomes a problem, we will have a talk.”

“But the others. They might see it as favoritism and start resenting her.”

Castiel got toe to toe with her. “They won’t. Because I will forbid it.”

“Is she alright?”

Cocking his head, Castiel asked, “What does that mean?”

“She was upset.”

If Castiel wasn’t mistaken, he almost heard remorse in Hannah’s voice.

“And I calmed her.”

Hannah stared Castiel down for a few moments before breaking the eye contact. Castiel narrowed his eyes slightly, watching her closely.

“I’ll tell her to bathe when she gets up,” Hannah said, breaking the suspended silence.

Castiel was still giving her an odd look but he turned slowly and began walking down the hallway. His footsteps echoed in the empty hallway and the lock going into place was the loudest noise of all.

<> <> <>

You huffed, moving away from Zoya, burying your face in your pillow. She retracted her hand, biting her bottom lip, unsure of what to do. You felt stupid for being so emotional and you were sad that you felt stupid. Tears welled up in your eyes and you whimpered.

“Y/N…” Zoya started, her hand finding your shoulder again. “I could ask Hannah to let Castiel know…”

“Know what? That I’m a psycho?” you sniffled.

“You’re not a psycho. You’re just pregnant and everything sucks,” Zoya told you, sounding empathetic.

“I just want him to touch me,” you whimpered again, tears escaping this time.

You felt the bed shift and Zoya’s hand left your shoulder. You sat up, “No, don’t leave!”

Zoya faced you and reassured you quickly, “I’m just going to let Hannah know and I’ll be back.” She noticed your lip warble and she added, “I promise. Just… I’ll be back.”

<> <> <>

“What happened?” Castiel demanded, upset when he heard Y/N was having a rough time. He was unfamiliar with the feeling of agitation but that’s the best way to describe how it felt knowing she wasn’t doing well.

Hannah told him, giving him an odd look that he’d even asked, “She’s pregnant and nesting. She’s needy. It’s nothing out of the ordinary.”

Castiel looked less than amused by her response and snapped, “It’s out of the ordinary when any of them are upset, Hannah!” Shaking his head angrily, he pushed past her to go towards the stairs.

Hannah watched after him, curiosity eating away at her. Castiel had never reacted that way to one of his Omegas pregnancy hormonal moments. His Omegas were always extremely needy during pregnancy.

Her mind moved to the fact that Castiel had mated Y/N.

His agitation began to make sense.

And that made her huff in annoyance, knowing that she needed to move her plan along faster now. Anymore further cultivating on that bond between them was going to make severing it harder.

<> <> <>

Castiel strode up to you and stopped at the side of your bed. You knew you looked pathetic, laying there, your face wet with tears. But you didn’t care. You were lonely, you were anxious, you were sad… you wanted your mate.

You sat up immediately, as quickly as you could with your swollen belly. With the timeline of normal human pregnancies compared to Nephilim pregnancies, Elizabeth had marked you at your three month what you would look like at 4 or 5 months normally. The thought made you tear up again, thinking about how fat you were getting.

Your mate’s fingers ghosted across your jaw, tilting your head up.

“You need to relax, honeybee. Your emotions are getting the better of you.”

Your emotions. Your hormones more likely. It irritated you that he brought it up. But you knew it was true just the same. You nodded in response, sniffling.

His hand caressed your stomach, an intimate moment shared between you. You felt the baby move in response to the caressing and more than likely because it could feel the presence of its father. You felt Castiel penetrating, his grace touching the baby.

“Calm down,” he soothed, letting his grace move throughout you now.

Your hand landed on his and you asked, “Lay with me?”

Castiel had been called away from a mission and had to return. But, he couldn’t bring himself to say no, even though the word was already forming on his lips.

“For a little while. I didn’t mean to visit today but apparently, I was needed. I am needed back there too.” You pouted and he inclined his head, “Y/N, don’t. I’m staying for awhile.”

Just a little pouting got a little turned to awhile and you were more satisfied.

Castiel calmed as he felt Y/N relaxing next to him, his chin resting on the top of her head that was curled into him. The disturbance that had vibrated through him when she was crying faded away to nothing.

<> <> <>

“Where’s Hannah?” you asked, coming into the kitchen, rubbing your stomach.

The other Omegas were lulling around. It was nearing dinner and you saw that Jasmine had taken initiative and began pulling things out of the fridge.

“Complete turnaround from yesterday,” Zoya teased you lightly, commenting on your relaxed demeanor. You shot her a look and she smirked. “We’ve all been there, Y/N.”

Interrupting the two of you, Yuna complained, “I don’t know where she’s at. But I’m hungry.”

Elizabeth piped up, flipping through a magazine, “She went on a mission for Castiel.”

“What are we supposed to eat?” Yuna pouted, slumping against the counter.

You walked to the fridge, resisting the urge to roll your eyes. Some had grown too reliant on someone else – or others in general – to fend for themselves without complaining.

Jasmine pulled some meat out of the fridge, “There’s chicken.”

“That’s what we are supposed to have for dinner tomorrow,” Sofia pointed out.

“There’s two of them.”

Yuna perked up at this and pushed herself off the counter, coming over to the fridge by you and Jasmine.

“We have garlic and some honey. We could make honey garlic chicken with vegetables,” Jasmine pointed out.

Unbeknownst, Castiel was there. He had been there the entire time. Invisible and watching you interact with each other. He did this often, making sure you were truly content, proving it when you thought you were alone.

He stood off in the corner of the kitchen, watching you all problem solve, work together. His little community thriving.

But, they had brought up a valid point. Where was Hannah? He had sent her on a mission. But it was taking longer than it should.

<> <> <>

“Anna,” Hannah greeted her stiffly.

The two of them stood in an avocado tree orchard in central Mexico. It was going to stand as an excuse for Hannah when she returned later than she was supposed to. Grabbing fresh avocados for the Omegas; just thinking of it when she was on the mission, so she didn’t have time to mention it.

Anna gave a sarcastic chuckle, “You asked me to come here, Hannah, not the other way around. If you’re that disgusted to be near me, maybe you shouldn’t have requested to see me.”

Even though Anna was no longer her superior, Hannah still felt a wave of guilt pass over her at her disrespectful tone.

“I apologize. I’m on edge.”

“About? I mean, besides the possibility of someone finding out you’re meeting with me.”

A quick smile in acknowledgement of the joke before Hannah cut to the point, “It’s about Castiel.”

Giving Hannah an inquisitive look, Anna asked, “What of him?”

“His Omegas.”

Anna stiffened hearing about them. “He has them?” Hannah nodded, and Anna let out a long exhale, disappointment in her face. “How many?”

“Six.”

More disappointment.

Hannah asked, stepping closer, “Is there anything we can do to get them away?”

Anna narrowed her eyes, not believing her ears. “Why would you want to do that?”

“He mated one of them. She was trying to avoid getting pregnant again but obviously she couldn’t get away from him.” She paused before admitting, “Especially since I alerted him.” Anna cocked her head to the side, inquisitively. “I watch over them. It’s my duty to… tell him when one is at their heat peak. Make sure they eat when they are supposed to, don’t get hurt, don’t leave the penthouse. Not that they could if they wanted to. It’s warded and locked. Doors, windows, everything.” The more she spoke, the more Hannah worried Anna would wave her off and refuse to help.

Yet, she couldn’t stop talking. “He’s aggressive normally but with them, it’s even worse. He mated her to make her more compliant. I think it was partially him losing himself in the hormones and it got the job done. But still, it didn’t seem right.”

Anna was quiet, taking all of it in. Hannah stood impatiently, wanting Anna to say something, anything. Finally, Anna said, “I didn’t think it was a good idea. Our Father made us to protect humans, not keep them as slaves.”

“I agree. Three of them are pregnant. One of them is the mated one.”

“She’s going to be a problem.”

Forcibly, Hannah said, “I can’t leave her behind.”

Anna studied her for a moment before asking, “Does she even want to go?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care. I’m not going to let any of them continue to be used in this way.”

“What of Castiel?”

“What of him?”

“He won’t just give them up. Especially if one of them is mated, Hannah. No matter how detached Castiel is from human emotions, he’s still influenced. Especially by something like that. She’s his and he is hers. There’s no getting around that. And not to mention the other two pregnant Omegas. That’s the angels property. I mean, how are you even planning on getting them out of the penthouse?”

“Flying them out. One by one. And then knocking them out. We shouldn’t – “

“We?”

Hannah stammered for a moment, “I… I asked you here to help.”

Anna smiled gently, “Go on.”

“We shouldn’t fly with the pregnant ones too much, so I figured a large SUV. When they wake, tell them not to pray to him or give him information. If they see signs, it’ll be long gone by the time he gets the information. Plus, if they do start praying, we will hear and put a stop to it.”

“Can you trust that? Especially with a mate?”

“She wants to keep her babies. That’s a powerful manipulative for humans. If she’s promised that… I believe she’ll comply. We’ll just need to find a safe place to make a stronghold and figure out how to get them mates that will take care of them. For real. Castiel takes care of them; they’re pampered in every way. But… it’s not freedom.”

Anna asked point blank, “And if they screw us over?”

Hannah answered without missing a beat, “Then we die.”

Silence fell between the two of them, each looking the one over, waiting to see what the other one would say.

Anna straightened up, clearing her throat. “I’ve done work with worse odds, I suppose. How soon are you wanting to do this?”

<> <> <>

Hannah appeared just outside the penthouse door and moved towards it to unlock it.

A voice cut through the silence in the hall, “What took you?”

Stopping, Hannah turned towards the voice and found Castiel sitting in an armchair in an alcove. He looked like he had been waiting for a while, that much was evident on his face. His gaze was a scathing one.

He caught her off guard, but she recovered quickly. Lifting her arm, she brought the bag of avocados up to show him. “There’s good fats and potassium in avocados. I thought Sofia, Yuna, and Y/N would benefit the most from them. Plus, they don’t grow around here, so it would be something new to have. I’m sorry I didn’t inform you I was going. I thought of it while I was out.”

Still, Castiel stared at her and she felt a twinge of nervousness. Castiel was good at picking out liars and she feared he was making her out to be one.

Sighing, he said, “I suppose that would be good.” Hannah made sure she didn’t show any relief at his acceptance of what she had lied about. “They made themselves dinner, so don’t worry about that.”

“They’re resourceful,” Hannah remarked.

Castiel rose his eyebrows in acknowledgement, standing up, straightening his coat out. Walking over to her, he peered down his nose, “Next time you decide to go out longer, at least shoot me a quick thought, so I can check in. Luckily I was there today.”

Hannah nodded, “Of course. I will if it ever happens again.”

“I already tucked in Sofia, Y/N, and Yuna into their nests. The others will see themselves to bed in awhile they said about a half hour ago.” Castiel eyed her again before saying, “Good night.”

“Good night,” Hannah responded before Castiel turned on his heel, walking down the hallway. She kept her eyes on him before he flew, disappearing.

She needed to act quickly.

<> <> <>

You were woken from your sleep, looking at around drowsily. Elizabeth was over you, shaking you gently. “Y/N… come on. Wake up.”

Grumbling annoyed, you asked, “What’s going on?”

“We need to go!”

You sat up, squinting at her. “Go? Go where?”

“Hannah is taking us away.”

“What?” You tried rubbing the sleep from your eyes, but you were exhausted. “But Alpha will be angry.”

“He knows, Hannah said so,” Elizabeth told you, reassuring.

Jasmine was towering over you in a second and she cut in, “Y/N! Get up! I have a bag for you!” She was anxious, worried.

She began grabbing the shirts Castiel had scented for you and you immediately jumped into action. You slapped her hand away angrily. She was ruining your nest!

“Don’t! Those are mine!”

“We aren’t staying here! Hannah said we have to move quickly!”

Reluctantly, you picked up a shirt from your nest, slowly putting it in the bag. Jasmine seemed satisfied and took off again, leaving your room.

Elizabeth’s hand landed on your arm and you gave her a tearful look. “Hannah has packed our other bags of clothes, blankets, and food she said. They’re downstairs.”

That woke you up. Downstairs. You were leaving the penthouse.

Elizabeth noticed the look on your face, grasping your hand tightly. “We’ll be fine, Y/N. He’ll come find us.”

<> <> <>

Come find you he would. There was no doubt about that.

Castiel walked into the ground floor of the penthouse, his footsteps echoing on the entrance corridor the next morning before leaving to go halfway around the world for the day.

It was quiet inside the penthouse. Too quiet.

Something was wrong. Castiel inhaled deeply. The air was empty, he couldn’t sense any of his Omegas. His grace began thrumming beneath his skin, reacting to his uneasiness.

He flew upstairs, appearing in their hallway. He threw open the first occupied bedroom, Yuna’s and Zoya’s. Nothing. Both of their beds were empty.

He began calling for his pregnant Omegas.

“Yuna?”

Nothing.

He threw open the next bedroom door. Sofia’s and Jasmine’s.

“Sofia?”

Nothing.

Y/N.

His eyes turned towards her bedroom she shared with his other Omega. She had to be there, his mate. She wouldn’t leave. She couldn’t. He threw the bedroom door open, calling for her.

“Y/N?”

Castiel’s eyes widened when they landed on her bed. The nest was ruined, his scented clothes taken. She was nowhere to be found.

An inhuman roar ripped from Castiel’s throat as he slammed the bedroom door so hard it cracked the frame.

Hannah. Who else had access to his precious Omegas? And who else had shown remorse for them? Who else had been acting off? Her absence presently was telling.


	4. You Stole Them

You approached the rest of the Omega waiting by the front door hesitantly, holding your bag of scented clothes. The rest of them looked uneasy, just like how you felt. But… Sofia. She wasn’t there. Your eyes turned back up towards the stairs, wondering if she was still up there.

Your eyes found their way back to the open door. You’d never seen it open or what laid beyond it. The rest of them were looking out as well, but not getting close enough to the threshold to leave. It was a large foyer with an elevator straight across from the group of you.

Suddenly, Hannah appeared in the foyer and the group of you startled. She saw you and Elizabeth had joined but grabbed onto Jasmine. “You ready?” she asked. Jasmine nodded stiffly, looking anything but ready.

Then they disappeared.

“Where is she taking us?” Elizabeth asked the rest of the group who had already been standing there.

Yuna shrugged, “She wouldn’t say. But, she’s taking us one by one. I’m nervous to fly. I’m nervous to leave. I haven’t been outside… in years. What if we get hurt?”

Sensing she was going to stress herself out even more, Zoya grabbed onto her free hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Yuna let out an uneven breath just as Hannah reappeared.

One by one, she took you.

Until it was just you.

You felt pressure, alone in the penthouse. You looked back over your shoulder, your heart hammering in your chest. Something was telling you to not leave but the other half wanted to follow what Hannah said.

She was there again and she coaxed you, “Come on, Y/N.”

Skeptically, you followed her order. You stepped over the threshold, leaving the penthouse for the first time in almost a year and a half.

Flying felt like getting sucked into a tight pipe and you gasped for air when you landed again. Hannah helped steady you and she gave you an encouraging nod.

You were aware of another being there, another Beta. You looked at her curiously standing outside a Ford Expedition.

“Y/N, this is Anna. She’s going to go with us. She’s another angel. We can trust her. She knows Castiel.”

Anna gave you a small smile and you would’ve given one in return if you weren’t so damn nervous. Your eyes fell on Hannah again, just in time to see her raising her hand and she pressed it to your forehead.

<> <> <>

_The scent of an Alpha drawing nearer, made you cower into a ball. Many Alphas weren’t kind now and the last thing you wanted was to be at the mercy of a cruel one._

_You couldn’t fight them off but you would have to try if it came down to that._

_Their footsteps moved down the hallway, coming towards the bedroom you were in. You were not in heat, but they could still scent you, sense your presence. The door creaked open and they crossed the threshold, stopping by the door._

_“Omega.”_

_It was a male. He sounded calm and you stayed still underneath the bed, wondering if he would stay calm._

_“Come out.”_

_Still an even tone, gentle almost._

_Maybe it would be okay. Or maybe he was just playing you a fool and would snap the second you emerged._

_The floor creaked again, coming towards the bed, and you saw his silhouette through the bed skirt._

_“I won’t hurt you, Omega.”_

_Something about his voice was drawing you out. You bit your lip before moving towards where he was standing. You pushed aside the bed skirt and saw he was wearing clean, shiny shoes. You furrowed your brow. The world was at war, how was he so clean? Maybe that was a good sign._

_You came out slowly, timidly. He moved, causing you to hesitate for a second, unsure of what he was doing. But when you realized he had merely just taken a step back to allow you more space, you pulled yourself out completely. His clothes were clean, he was wearing a suit and a nice coat. Strange. You accidentally made eye contact with him for a split second as you looked him over, and you immediately averted your eyes. You didn’t mean to be disrespectful. You sat back on your calves, your hands clasped in your lap._

_He was handsome though. You’d seen that enough in the moment you had laid eyes on him._

_His large hand closed in on the back of your neck, squeezing._

_Panic hit you hard. Maybe you’d made a mistake. You should have fought back. You could still fight back if he got nasty._

_He titled your head back to look up at him with his other hand, but you still avoided eye contact. “Omegas, look at me.”_

_A direct order and you followed it. You felt a swell of emotion meeting his gaze. His eyes reminded you of the blue hyacinth’s that had grown in the garden at your home. His eyes were serious and yet kind._

_His hands traced down your face and you already felt him scenting you. His touch was gentle and slow, and you fell into the rhythm, your head following his movement. You heard a hum of approval from him and you relaxed. He was different. He wasn’t going to hurt you._

_“You’re going to come back with me, Omega. You’ll help us.”_

_Us?_

_Your eyes met his cautiously._

_He smirked at your expression. “Omega, you’ll help us win this war against those damned beings that think they can stand against us.” You were still confused, and he asked, “What’s your name, Omega?”_

_“Y/N.” Your voice was timid._

_Breathing your scent in, the Alpha rested on it for a moment, cherishing the smell. “Y/N… you don’t have to worry. The angels will protect you._ I _will protect you.”_

_That’s when you realized why he felt so different from other Alphas._

_You had a living, breathing guardian angel._

<> <> <>

“Where’s Hannah?” Castiel bellowed, storming into one of the meeting rooms filled with angels scouring over ancient text. He was a whirlwind of fury, power radiating off of him.

The angels in the room looked between each other in confusion before Rachel said, “She hasn’t been here.”

Castiel shouted, “For HOW long?”

Stammering, Rachel responded, “I…I’m not sure. Since yesterday afternoon?”

This infuriated Castiel even more if it was possible. How long had they been gone if she’d been missing since he’d left her outside the penthouse last night?

Grabbing onto Uriel, unfortunately for him since he was closest, Castiel yanked him close by the collar, and snarled, “How the hell did she get past all of you? Useless!” Castiel tossed him back in his chair roughly. Uriel looking indignant at the treatment. But he said nothing because Castiel was his superior.

“NONE of you noticed!” Castiel continued ranting, shouting at no one in particular, his eyes running wild around the room.

“What’s happening?” Balthazar asked, coming into the room quickly having heard the ruckus. He took in Castiel’s frazzled state, his eyes shooting around the room quickly. The other angels looked petrified at the seraph’s outburst.

Castiel’s tone was dripping condescension, “There are at least fifty angels in this building and somehow, every single one was oblivious to the fact that Hannah made away with my Omega!”

There were sharp intakes of breath around the room, shock rolling through them. And immediately nervousness because they would be blamed for not noticing. It was one of their many duties to know of people leaving and entering the building.

“Why would Hannah do that?” Uriel asked, somewhat disbelieving.

Whipping around to face him again, Castiel got in his face, “It doesn’t matter why! It matters where the hell she’s taking them!”

Balthazar knew Castiel’s need for them was going to drive him to do something foolish in order to get them back, so he stepped up. “We’ll send out groups, Castiel. Question the humans below. And find out if she was alone.” Castiel’s eyes flashed and Balthazar explained, “I don’t doubt Hannah’s ability but escaping with not one, but six, bodies and traveling with them on the road seems far fetched that she would do it alone.”

A small voice lit up from the corner, “If I may…” Castiel and Balthazar’s attention was on them then. It was Paschar, looking uncomfortable that the Alpha’s gaze was burning into him. “The security cameras. They still run with the electricity in the building.”

Castiel’s eyes widened at the mention, realizing the other angel was right. They never utilized the cameras because they had no need for them, but they’d never turned them off either.

Paschar added, “It’s just a matter if they are still recording.”

Castiel left the room without saying another word.

Everyone exhaled, relief flooding through them that none of them had been punished or killed for this affront.

Balthazar’s eyes ran over the room, scrutinizing all of them. “You know how this is going to look to Zachariah, don’t you?”

The short-term relief that had been shared was extinguished at that mention.

“This isn’t good. For any of us,” Balthazar added. “You know how important those Omega are.”

“Why would Hannah do this?” Hester asked, shaking her head.

Balthazar brushed her off, rubbing his temples, thinking of the bullshit he was going to have to put up with now, “It doesn’t matter. What matters is our orders. The Omega were partially our responsibility, yes. But, that’s Castiel’s… area of expertise.” Sighing, he asked, “Did anyone see anything suspicious?”

Around the room, angels shook their heads one by one as Balthazar’s eyes fell on them.

“Hester, Paschar, go speak to some of the humans. Uriel, inform Zachariah. The rest of you, stick around here, be close. I am going to go check on our fearless leader.”

With that he left the room, going searching for the room and Castiel.

Balthazar came up on the security room, hesitating for a moment’s pause seeing the smoke coming from the room. He moved quicker than, coming into the room. It was completely destroyed. The monitor screens cracked, glass scattered, wires torn from the walls. He’d thrown one so hard, it had cracked the wall on impact. Castiel was standing at the main desk, his hands pressing down on it, back to Balthazar.

Balthazar knew to proceed with caution.

Gently, he greeted, “Castiel?”

Castiel’s voice was unnervingly even when he said, “She left with all of them. One at a time.” Inhaling deeply, Castiel paused, his body trembling still with rage. “Right out of the penthouse. Y/N was the last to go. Y/N…”

Suddenly, Castiel straightened up with purpose, his arm swinging. With a closed fist, he slammed his hand down on the desk, splitting it in two. Balthazar flinched as the wood hit the floor.

“When I find her, I’m going to shred her!” Castiel bellowed. “Taking them out there to Father knows where! I’m going to carve her grace right out of that vessel!”

Balthazar resisted telling him that was a little extreme and instead said, “Uriel is informing Zachariah. What do you want me to do in the mean time?”

Exhaling deeply, Castiel tried to bring his anger back under control. He needed to think clearly if he was going to get them back.

“If you’re right, and she’s not alone, then I need to find out who it is.” Castiel looked at Balthazar and asked, “If you were Hannah and had that many humans with you, what would you do?”

Balthazar said simply, “Drive.” Castiel bit his cheeks, nodding in acknowledgement. “But where did they start is the question? If she left the penthouse with them one at a time, she was probably flying them to another location.”

The truth of this rained down on Castiel and he said through gritted teeth, “They could be anywhere. I need to dream walk.”

<> <> <>

You woke up slowly, your eyes adjusting to the light shining in from the windows. You were leaning on Zoya, who in turn was leaning on Jasmine, whose head was resting on a pillow against the window.

“Where are we?” you croaked, your throat still scratchy from sleep.

Zoya shifted with you, her eyes opening slowly.

“Doesn’t matter,” an unfamiliar voice said, and you remembered you had fallen asleep – or had you fallen asleep? You remembered Hannah’s hand on your head and then nothing as soon as you had sat down in the seat – you had been quickly introduced to another angel. Her name… you blanked for a moment before remembering.

Anna.

“Are you thirsty? Hungry?” Anna continued quietly, turning in her seat to look at you and Zoya.

You shot a look at the back of Hannah’s head, who was driving before looking back at Anna. “Thirsty.”

Zoya nodded in agreement, and Anna bent down, grabbing two water bottles from in-between the front seats. She held them out to the pair of you and you opened it, taking a long drink. You hadn’t realized how parched you were until then.

“Where are we going?”

Hannah’s answer was curt, “Away.”

“But where?” Zoya asked, sounding on edge just like how you were starting to feel that they were being ambiguous about your direction.

Hannah replied, “All that matters is that you’re not in that penthouse anymore. We’re going to find some place safe enough to settle down.”

Your heart started hammering. You didn’t like this conversation and where it was heading. You leaned forward, your hand grabbing Hannah’s shoulder. “How will Castiel find us?”

This began to stir the other Omega, rousing from their slumber. They must have all been put to sleep just like you. Why had Hannah put all of you to sleep?

Hannah and Anna exchanged a look before Hannah said, “Y/N, you need to be calm. Sit back.”

“He won’t know where we are,” Zoya pointed out.

Anna spoke this time, “And that’s how you’re going to be safe. You all need to be free and if the other angels know where you are, you won’t be.”

Castiel didn’t want this? You began fidgeting immediately, anxiety beginning to overwhelm you.

 _This is why I didn’t want her waking up first,_ Anna hissed at Hannah telepathically.

“What’s going on?” Sofia mumbled against Yuna’s shoulder.

“Castiel doesn’t know we are gone,” Zoya said over her shoulder, picking up the attention of the rest of the women. There was a chorus of murmurs asking questions confused, sitting up straighter. Sofia and Yuna huddled closer together, their hands instinctively going to their stomachs, worried for their babies.

“I’m sure he does at this point,” Anna muttered to herself, only loud enough for Hannah to hear.

“Hannah, we have to go back,” you said, your voice warbling.

“Y/N,” Hannah started, shooting you a look through the review mirror. “Would you rather have your baby and freedom, or be contained?” All of you exchanged looks. Of course you wanted to be outside and of course you wanted your baby. But… your mate. Hannah caught your attention again. “Castiel is going to come to you,” Hannah said, and you perked up a bit hearing this. “In your dreams. It’s inevitable. Don’t tell him anything.”

Anna was watching the group of you and you could feel the nervousness rolling through all of you at the thought of disobeying him if he asked.

Jasmine asked before anyone else could, “But… if he asks, we have to.”

Immediately, Hannah responded, “No. You don’t.”

“But he’s our –” Sofia tried to say but Anna cut her off.

“Look, we understand he’s your Alpha. But, we need you to promise to not say anything about our location. You can tell him that everyone is okay, that you’re all being taken care of. But if he asks where we are going or where we are, tell him you don’t know.”

“But what if we _do_ know?” Elizabeth asked.

Anna sucked in her bottom lip, trying to figure out how to get through to all of you.

“If you tell him where we are, Elizabeth, he will come. He’ll punish Anna and I. And you all will go back. And be stuck there. Trapped again. Is that what you want?” Hannah asked, going straight for the jugular and Anna shot her a surprised look.

Silence fell over the group and Elizabeth finally whispered, “I don’t think so.”

Anna looked miffed slightly by the indecisiveness.

When it came down to it, you knew you couldn’t lie to him if he asked you. He was your mate. So maybe the best thing to do was to try to make sure you didn’t know. You didn’t want Hannah to get hurt, no matter how upset you were that she had lied to get you to leave.

You watched the trees going by, rubbing your stomach gently. You could give this baby a good chance. You could give them a life outside war.

But you wanted your mate. You wanted Castiel.

<> <> <>

You inhaled deeply.

Fresh air.

Hannah had stopped the car after making sure all of you knew not to wander. It wasn’t safe yet and if something happened, she wanted all of you close. She knew you all needed to stretch your limbs, especially the pregnant ones. And you could have a bite to eat; a bag of nuts opened along with some fruit.

You listened to the noises of the forest, resisting the urge to gulp down as much fresh air as possible. A thought came to you and you kicked off your flats. You walked to the side of the road, your bare feet touching the grass.

The other Omega joined you, relishing in the feeling of walking on grass.

Anna was off to the side watching the group of you and she shot look at Hannah. She looked sorrowful when she sent, _It’s such a simple thing. And it brings so much joy._

Hannah returned, _This is why we’re doing this. They haven’t been outside._

_And it’s depressing._

Making your way back by Hannah and Anna, you grabbed some more nuts out of the bag sitting on the seat of the SUV and sat down on the edge of the doorframe. They were deep in conversation, you could tell. Hannah had the same look on her face as she did when she spoke with Castiel telepathically.

 

Zoya stiffened suddenly, sniffing the air and you furrowed your brow before the scent of an Alpha filled your nostrils. You saw the other Omegas sense it too and Elizabeth said warily, “Anna… Hannah…”

But they ignored her, not hearing her over their conversation. 

<> <> <>

Around the other side of the SUV, Dean came stalking up from the tree line. He’d smelled the Omegas scent the moment they had stopped.

He couldn’t see the two Beta’s faces but he felt a surge of arousal seeing the five Omega. He just needed one. His sense was getting clouded by his arousal and their scent. No, he thought to himself angrily. Now wasn’t the time for that. He needed that truck. He moved forward again but stopped again when he smelled the Omega were claimed, a powerful Alpha scent covering their skin and clothing. His eyes searched around, scouring the surrounding area to see if there was actually another Alpha or not. He needed to be careful. There’s no way that they were out here alone with two Betas when they were scented that heavily.

But, he didn’t see an Alpha. And he proceeded with caution, mapping out his plan as he did.

Stepping around the SUV, he reached out to snatch the closest Omega at the same moment one of the Betas sensed his presence, her head snapping to the side, in the opposite direction of where he was. But, they definitely scented him and were looking. He needed to act quickly.

It happened in a blur. He grabbed onto the Omegas, yanking her back, a screech leaving her throat. His arm was tight around her throat holding her there for protection to prevent the Betas from retaliating. And simultaneously, he raised his gun, firing a couple warning shots in the general direction of the Betas too late to notice there was another Omega sitting right by the Betas. She cried out in pain.

<> <> <>

You cried out, feeling a sharp pain on your calf. It hadn’t penetrated but it still hurt like hell.

Anna was pissed off seeing the graze on your skin before whipping away from you to attack the assailant. But she stopped in her tracks when she saw his green eyes and the Alpha froze as well.

“Dean?”

“Anna?”

Hannah shot a look at Anna and then back at Dean. “You know him?”

Dean immediately let go of Elizabeth, lowering his gun. Elizabeth huffed at him angrily, pissed off another Alpha had touched her.

“Dean Winchester,” Anna said in explanation.

Hannah’s eyes widened in Anna’s direction, and then she looked over at him with disdain. Dean recognized that look. Most angels weren’t too thrilled to be in his presence since he had refused to be Michael’s vessel.

“Well, whoever he is, he shot Y/N!” Yuna snapped, catching their attention again, pointing over at you.

The Alpha’s eyes landed on you and zeroed in on your abdomen.

Coming over to you, since she was closest, Anna examined it closely.

“Of all the legs you had to shoot, Dean, it had to be the one attached to his favorite,” Anna grumbled at Dean, crouching down and placing her hand on your leg. To you she asked, “How does it feel?”

“It hurts!” you spat at her, angry that it had to be you that that bullet found. And pissed off that that Alpha had come in shooting bullets off blindly in the first place.

Anna replied, somewhat haughtily, “Out here everything hurts, Y/N.”

“Whose favorite?” Dean interrupted, his eyes searching the tree line again.

Anna didn’t answer him immediately, her eyes turning blue, grace soothing its way into your leg. Your breathing calmed as the pain subsided, the wound disappearing. “Your buddy that raised you from hell. Castiel,” Anna turned her head to look at Dean, whose eyes had widened in surprise. She noticed the worried look on his face and she gave him a small, humorless smile, “Don’t worry. He’s not here.”

Looking at you again, she noticed the sad look on your face at the mention of your mate. She held your gaze for a few moments before Dean asked gruffly,

“So it’s true then? The angels are breeding Omega.”

“Just the ones who happened to take over Alpha vessels. And if they’re particularly strong. Like a seraph.”

Hannah didn’t look comfortable with Anna speaking so freely about angel business with this human, but she kept her mouth shut, coming over to examine you.

Dean’s eyes ran over you before shooting around at the rest of the Omega. His eyes lingered on Zoya, her eyes locked with his as well, before he forced himself to look away. The look did not go unnoticed by Hannah, who had been trained to watch over you.

“Well, where is Castiel?” When he didn’t get a response from either of the angels, who exchanged uncomfortable looks, Dean scoffed. “Well, you should take her back to him.” Dean’s words caught everyone else by surprise. And without missing a beat, he pointed at Sofia. “Her too.” His finger moved to Yuna. “And her.”

Anna asked, “I’ll humor you: Why?”

Dean’s eyes were on you, ignoring Anna’s question, “Do you want to go back?”

Yes. Yes. Yes.

You looked between them nervously, doubting if you should be honest. Your silence spoke volumes though.

“She’s his mate. She’s pregnant,” Dean explained, his eyes trained on Hannah and Anna. “There’s two others pregnant. You think the dangerous trip they’re taking right now is the only reason they’re on edge? They need to be around their Alpha. Have you seen an Omega go a long time without the Alpha that breeded them?”

“So, condemn them just because they’ve been used to breed and let the other half go free? What about when they’re not pregnant anymore?” Anna’s voice was sharp.

“Condemn them? What are you talking about? They’ll have their babies. And like I said, SHE,” he pointed directly at you harshly. “is mated. It’s not going to matter if she’s pregnant or not. She’s going to have high stress and emotional distress over being separated. What are you guys doing out here anyway? Why isn’t Castiel with them?”

“No, they won’t have their babies,” Hannah cut in. Dean’s attention was on her now. “We take them. Immediately. They never see them.”

For having doubts about sharing information moments before, Hannah was open now. She didn’t want this Alpha putting ideas in the Omegas heads about going back. She needed to shut this down right now.

It took a moment for that to sink in before Dean shook his head. “What?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Breed is the perfect word to use,” Anna said sourly.

Hannah spoke again, “Exactly. It’s their use.” Their use. Your use. You had a better use now. You were mated. You kept your mouth shut though. “Have YOU seen a Nephilim grow? They’re an infant for an hour at best. They age quickly. And they’re molded quickly to be soldiers.”

Dean was at loss for words. When he looked at you all this time, there was pity in his look rather than interest.

“You stole them.” Realization washed over him. “That’s why you can’t go back.”

“I didn’t steal anything,” Hannah snapped at Dean. “You can’t own a human being. Our father wouldn’t have approved of using his creation in such a way.”

Dean recovered from his remorse quickly. “Like God gives a shit.”

“They weren’t allowed to leave that penthouse. It was locked. Windows. Doors. Everything.” Hannah stepped closer and said, “And I’ll be damned if I let a hunter steal any of them.”

Dean snorted, recognizing the signs of this. “Look, I was coming to get your car. I need a ride. Sorry about the grabbing.” He gestured towards Elizabeth. “Seriously. Just grabbed the closest person and that unfortunately was you. It was nothing personal.”

Anna questioned, “Are you alone?”

Hannah eyed Anna, looking uncertain.

Dean answered, “Yes.”

Anna’s eyes met Hannah’s and they were speaking to each other again.

“Can I trust you?”

“To not steal your car? I think having two angels in it would prevent me from even having a chance. Plus, I’ve already given myself up, so…”

Sighing, Anna jerked her head towards you women. “No. With them.”

“Can you trust any Alpha if an Omega goes into heat?”

He had a point. You were safe for the most part, but Zoya, Elizabeth, and Jasmine were not.

Another shared look.

“I suppose not. But I also can’t just leave you out here,” Anna said.

The smirk on Dean’s face was a smug one. “Was I that good?”

Anna didn’t redden but you could feel a shift in her demeanor. Embarrassment? Hannah was looking at her with a furrowed brow.

“If you need that to make yourself feel better, sure.”

Dean simpered, “I always liked you, Anna.”

<> <> <>

You leaned over the side of the boat, staring into the water. Reaching out, you drug your hand slowly through it, watching the water move around your fingers.

You sensed something else with you and sat back up, finding Castiel sitting in the small boat with you. Looking around, you wondered if he had been there the whole time. You couldn’t remember. And you couldn’t remember how you’d gotten out here in the first place.

Castiel’s voice was like silk, “Omega, sweetheart, are you alright?”

You met his eyes and answered, “Yes, Alpha. I just… don’t remember how we got here.”

“You’re dreaming, Y/N.”

So, what Hannah and Anna had said was true. He would try to communicate with you through your dreams.

His scent was filling your nostrils, clouding your thoughts.

“Omega, where are you? It’s important I know. I want – no, I need – to come save you. It’s not safe out there.”

“I don’t know. Hannah made me sleep when we first left.”

Castiel’s face twitched slightly but he asked calmly, “Can you try to remember anything you’ve seen?”

Stammering, you said, “A couple road signs.” You told him what they had said.

“Good, that’s good, Y/N.” He paused for a moment before asking, “How is Hannah doing alone with you?”

“She’s not alone.”

Something passed over Castiel’s face and you couldn’t place what it was. But it wasn’t a positive emotion. “Who is with her?”

The words were coming freely, easier than you thought they would. It was like he was pulling the words from you. “It started out just being another angel named Anna,” Castiel’s jaw tightened at the mention of her, and you hesitated for a moment before finishing. “But now we have another human too. A hunter named Dean.” The sharp intake of breath from Castiel made you recoil a little.

He noticed.

The tension disappeared in a second and Castiel gave a small smile. “I’m glad there’s more than just Hannah to protect you. Are any of you hurt?”

“Not anymore.”

Castiel rose his eyebrows expectantly.

“Dean shot me in the leg,” you explained. You added quickly when Castiel’s nostrils flared, “On accident.”

Another fleeting look of anger – and a noticeable shake – before Castiel looked out at the water, silent. You watched him carefully, trying to figure out what was going through his mind.

When he faced you again, he came closer, touching your face. “I’m sorry, Y/N. That must have hurt.” You nodded. “Hannah healed you?”

“Anna,” you corrected.

Castiel’s smile seemed forced, his tone tight, “Good.” He dropped his hand, running it down your arm to grasp your hand tightly. “I promise I’ll punish Dean for that. Severely.”

“You don’t have to.”

Firmly, he told you, “I do. He hurt you. My beautiful mate. Nobody lays a finger on any of you, especially you.” His grip tightened ever so much on your hand. “Omega, as soon as you figure out where you’re at, you will tell me.”

You were being torn in two. You needed to obey him, but you wanted to keep Hannah safe.

“What if they keep hiding it from me?”

“Just tell me anything you see. I’ll figure it out from there.”

You had to ask, “You didn’t want me to leave?”

Castiel looked confused, “What gave you that idea? I didn’t want you to leave. Why would I?”

“Hannah. She said you said we had to leave. That you wanted us to move.”

Internally, Castiel was reeling, his anger threatening to explode. Hannah had lied to his mate… to his Omegas… to get them to leave. The hesitance in Y/N’s face before she left the penthouse had been because she hadn’t entirely believed the story.

He told you, “It wasn’t true.”

You bit your bottom lip, upset you’d left when you shouldn’t have. “Do you want me to run away?”

Castiel snapped immediately, “Absolutely not!” He noticed the startled expression on your face and controlled himself, saying more calmly, “No. No. You stay put. You’re safer with Hannah and Anna than on your own. You’re pregnant and vulnerable. All of you are vulnerable. You can’t defend yourself against an Alpha if they found you. The baby – our baby – would not be safe if that happened. They wouldn’t care that you’re mated. That baby would be as good as dead. Do you understand me?” You nodded, fear rushing through you at the thought, and he pressed, “I want to hear you say it.”

“I understand.” He was staring you down and you shifted uncomfortably. “I won’t run away. I’ll stay put,” you repeated his words back to him.

He seemed satisfied. Lying, he told you, “It’s alright, Y/N. I’ll be there soon.”

Leaning in, his lips landed on yours. 

<> <> <>

Castiel let out a bellow as soon as he was free of Y/N’s dream. The light in the room crackled with his grace shooting out of him, shattering the glass frames of the photos on the walls.

Not only was his mate and Omegas stolen, Hannah had conspired with Anna to do so. Anna had chosen to fall, had chosen to side with the humans. She’d rebelled against heaven and betrayed them all.

It was fitting that Hannah went to her when Castiel put it that way.

But Dean. Dean Winchester.

That self-absorbed, selfish human being had an annoying habit of pissing him off in the worst ways possible.

And he was an Alpha.

Another Alpha around his Omegas engulfed him in rage, his desire to find them amplified tenfold. Especially his Omega who were not pregnant.


	5. We're Not Safe

Jasmine walked through the carnival, eating cotton candy, her eyes surveying the crowds. She was here alone, and she didn’t know why. She was starting to get nervous the more she thought about it. People brushing past, avoiding her. It was like she was making her own path and people just made a wide berth, no matter where she stepped.

It was unnerving.

Then she saw him coming through the crowd towards her. Relief flooded her, and she picked up her pace, dropping her cotton candy.

She ran straight into his arms and he looked a little surprised. “Alpha,” she purred into his chest.

His hands wrapped around her gently, like he was pulling a cloud to him. She could hear the hum of approval in his chest, and she snuggled her head closer.

Jasmine pulled away slightly to look up at him, “Why did you let me come here alone?”

“You’re dreaming, Jasmine,” Castiel told her, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

“Oh.” Her disappointment was not hidden by her tone. She pulled away fully, looking up at him, dissatisfaction apparent.

Castiel couldn’t help but feel warmth at her expression. His Omega was sad to learn it was not his ‘true’ form.

His hands cupped her face and he asked, “Where are you, Omega?”

Answering honestly, Jasmine said, “In a dirty house. No one lives here anymore. But it was safe to stop.”

Disgust filled Castiel’s veins thinking of his Omegas in a rundown house when they could be home. He demanded, “Where is Hannah?”

“Here with us.”

“And… Anna?” Jasmine nodded, and Castiel asked sourly, “And Dean Winchester?” Another nod from Jasmine and Castiel felt anger curling in his chest. But he needed to keep it down; he needed to stay calm to not frighten her. “You stay away from him. Do you understand me?”

Stuttering, Jasmine said, “Why?”

“Because I said so,” Castiel told her firmly. “And because he’s another Alpha and not one that’s responsible enough to care for any of you properly. Do you understand?”

Jasmine nodded, “Yes, Castiel.”

“You must watch out for each other until I get there. Do not leave Hannah and Anna. You’re safest with them until I find you,” Castiel ordered and Jasmine nodded again. “Where is the house, Jasmine?” Jasmine paused, looking reluctant. Castiel said more firmly, “Where is the house?”

She looked small when she told him, “I… I’m not sure.”

Castiel’s expression hardened, “Don’t lie to me, Omega.”

“I’m not!” Jasmine protested, stepping closer to him again. “Hannah won’t tell us.”

It seemed that Y/N was not the only one Hannah was keeping out of the loop. It was smart. And the signs that Y/N had saw didn’t help all that much considering there were many towns with those names.

Castiel had another avenue anyway.

“Jasmine, when you wake up, pray to me.”

“Why?”

Castiel was getting annoyed with her asking so many questions. “I’ll be able to find you. And you can come home.” Jasmine bit her bottom lip and Castiel felt that anger constricting on his core. “Why do I feel like you are going to defy me?”

“You’ll hurt Hannah. None of us want that.”

Castiel shook his head, trying to sound reassuring, “No, I won’t.”

Jasmine’s voice was small when she said, “I don’t believe you.” Castiel’s eyes flashed, annoyance at her blatant disrespect. His hand came up to the back of her neck and he clamped down tightly. “Alpha, please!” Jasmine choked out. “I’m sorry, I just don’t want –”

“Omega, I need you to –”

<> <> <>

Castiel was knocked back to reality, his hands empty. Jasmine must have woken up and he lost his opportunity to influence her, persuade her.

He kicked the chair closest to him, sending it flying across the room and shattering the glass door into the room. The shout that ripped from his chest was deafening.

He needed to get them back and get them back now. He was going to work himself into a rut with how furious he was becoming at being thwarted at every turn.

“You can’t just lose your temper like this every time you get a bit upset, Castiel,” Balthazar spoke from outside the room, standing on top of all the glass. He looked less than amused with Castiel’s outburst.

Castiel snarled something quite crude at him in Enochian and Balthazar sighed loudly.

“My apologies. But, humans are ephemeral, Castiel –”

Cutting him off, Castiel snapped, “All the more reason I cannot be wasting time with this nonsense!”

Balthazar pursed his lips, shutting up.

Running a hand through his hair, Castiel said, “Hannah put them all to sleep when they left. They don’t know where they are. And Y/N could only tell me some road signs of towns but there’s a bunch of towns with those names. And Jasmine…” another shiver of anger moved through him.

“’And Jasmine’?” Balthazar questioned.

Castiel spat at him, “She’s afraid I’m going to hurt Hannah. She says they all are.”

“Well, it’s not far from being the actual truth,” Balthazar pointed out, raising his eyebrows. The look Castiel gave Balthazar was deadly. Sighing, Balthazar told him, “Castiel, they’re human. You can’t fault them for growing fond of her. She’s been around them constantly and cares for them. They probably think of her as a friend.”

“I won’t make that mistake again.”

“Meaning?”

“Hannah got too close. When they come back, I’ll make sure to station somewhere there who will not. Hannah was always… inclined to nurturing.”

“Which why she was a good fit, Castiel.” Castiel narrowed his eyes and Balthazar explained, “Look, what I’m saying is you need that. And you shouldn’t be worried about this happening again because when we catch them, you can make an example of Hannah. Don’t let her bad decision deprive the Omegas of things they need, like nurturing. The other angels won’t repeat her mistake.”

Castiel took this in angrily, licking his lips.

He threw his hands out and exasperated, “I tucked them into their nests less than thirty hours ago and then I come back to THIS.”

“Hmm,” Balthazar intoned, coming closer into the room.

“I know. I know, Balthazar. You don’t understand. How could you?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t going to get caught up in all that. I just like to ‘hit it and quit it’, as it were,” Balthazar snarked, giving Castiel a wink. Castiel did not return his amusement. “I’m a terrible waste of an Alpha.”

Castiel was going to respond but Samandriel came into the room, side stepping the glass, trying to not pay too much attention to it to avoid angering Castiel. The two angels looked at him expectantly and Samandriel announced, “Zachariah is here, Castiel. He wants to talk to you.”

Castiel highly doubted ‘talk’ was the correct word to use for the conversation that was about to happen.

<> <> <>

Zachariah had actually made a visit rather than demanding Castiel come to him. Castiel knew he was furious if this was the case.

He wasted no time getting to scolding Castiel, “How could this happen? _Where_ were you?”

“Chicago.”

Zachariah remembered that’s where Lucifer had been rumored to be, but it had just been a trap. Luckily, the angels sent there had sensed it immediately and fought off the oncoming attack. They’d lost some soldiers but overall, the demons and monsters had lost more.

Slamming his fist down on the windowsill, Zachariah sucked his teeth, knowing he couldn’t chastise Castiel for being gone. It was not his fault. Work had to be done and that was important.

“Do you have any leads?”

“Y/N gave me some town names. But it’s vague.”

“And the others?”

“I’ve only visited Jasmine.”

“ _And?_ ”

Castiel explained that Hannah had knocked them out and they had no idea where they were. But that he had told Jasmine to pray to him when she woke, but she had refused.

“Refused?” Zachariah asked indignantly.

“They worry for Hannah.” The words tasted sour on Castiel’s tongue.

“I could give a rat’s ass about what they worry about, Castiel! You need to get answers! You’re their Alpha for Father’s sake and you can’t even get them to follow a simple demand? You’re losing control!”

Castiel felt the rage boiling underneath his skin hotter and hotter the more Zachariah questioned him.

“He did get Y/N under his control again and he’s run that harem for almost three years without issue before Y/N,” Balthazar pointed out, catching both their attention. “And you can’t blame Jasmine. She got stolen, doesn’t know where she is, and the only familiar thing near her, she doesn’t want to lose.” Zachariah was staring him down something fierce and Balthazar shrugged, “Just saying. They’re fragile.”

Speaking again, Castiel told Zachariah through gritted teeth, “I’ll deal with it.”

Zachariah studied him for a moment before saying, “I expect them back within forty-eight hours, Castiel. And that’s generous!” He shouted for Ephraim and Virgil to come into the room. He’d brought them in from another garrison. “They’re going to go searching, Castiel.”

He turned to them, giving them a stern look. “As of right now, you’re under Castiel’s lead.” He pointed a threatening finger at them, seeming to grow in height with his menacing demeanor, towering over them. “Do whatever the hell you want to Hannah and Anna but protect. the. assets!” He enunciated every word.

Ephraim and Virgil nodded in acknowledgement and it took everything for Zachariah to tear his eyes away from them. He knew they could be brutes.

“Or don’t let them do whatever they want to Hannah. I know you probably have a personal vendetta against her,” Zachariah commented to Castiel lightly.

Castiel’s voice was low when he responded, “I do.”

Zachariah seemed satisfied. “Good. Use that Alpha rage.” He leaned in closer and said, “A Beta crossing you is a great offense.”

Castiel practically shuddered, feeling his temper flare again at the thought.

<> <> <>

“Castiel said to not trust other Alphas,” Jasmine whispered.

The group of you were huddled together in the living room while Hannah, Anna, and Dean surveyed the area before the group of you left the rundown house. They didn’t want anyone trailing you, especially angels.

You chimed in quietly, “He told me the same.”

“Even Dean?” Zoya asked, sounding slightly down.

Jasmine shot her a sour look. “He was particularly adamant about staying away from Dean.”

You nodded, “He said other Alphas wouldn’t care about us being scented. Or pregnant. Or mated.”

Worry shook through the group. Even through Zoya.

“I don’t want to get hurt,” Sofia sniffled.

You grasped her hand and told her reassuringly, “Hannah and Anna won’t let that happen.”

Yuna wasn’t convinced, rubbing her stomach. “What if they can’t stop another Alpha? They’re just Betas.”

“They’re angels, idiot,” Jasmine snorted. “Their strength supersedes humans.”

Annoyed she wasn’t being kind, you rose to the challenge, “What if the other Alpha happens to be a seraph in an Alpha vessel? Like Castiel?”

That shut her up.

<> <> <>

This time, they chose a somewhat well-kept cabin. They’d been extremely cautious considering the state of it. They assumed someone was occupying it or had been recently and may return. Luckily, Hannah and Anna didn’t need to sleep and could keep an eye out.

Unluckily for you, you had an idea where you were now, and half hoped for Castiel to visit you in your dreams so you could hint at it. You didn’t like remembering how upset he was.

You all were seated at the table, Dean hanging off to the side behind Zoya. He had been nonchalantly staying closer and closer to her and you had noticed Zoya wasn’t protesting. She seemed to relish in it. You had refrained from saying anything. It was none of your business. If Zoya wanted to betray Castiel, that was her own problem.

Dean pulled a beer out of his bag, popping the tab. He took a long drink.

Zoya and Sofia looked over their shoulders at him at the noise.

He noticed and held it out to Zoya, knowing Sofia couldn’t have any, “You want some?”

Zoya smiled shyly, moving closer to him, her chair squeaking across the floor. Dean felt his heart skip a bit, smelling her scent. He licked his lips in anticipation, knowing her taste was going to be on the rim of the can.

Elizabeth was watching closely, a disapproving look on her face.

Coughing a little, Elizabeth handed it back to him. “I haven’t had one of those in a long time.”

“You can have that one. I’ve got a six pack.”

“Absolutely not,” Hannah scolded, having come back into the cabin without the group of you noticing. Zoya’s face fell and she handed Dean it back forcibly. “Last thing I need is you drunk and doing something foolish.”

“Foolish like what?” Dean asked, challenging her. “It’s one beer.”

“Foolish like praying for Castiel or giving him our location because her sense is gone.”

“Not gonna get drunk from one beer but I get your point,” Dean muttered, taking a long drink from the can.

Zoya pulled her chair back to the table, placing her hands on it, looking at Hannah apologetically. Hannah drug her eyes between Dean and Zoya again before moving further into the room, placing fresh produce on the table, along with utensils and plates.

“You wanna cut up the vegetables?” Hannah asked Jasmine. “I’m gonna go back outside with Anna. Something feels off.”

“I can do it,” Dean piped up, placing his beer on the counter. Hannah shot him a look and he returned with a smirk, “Gotta do something to make keeping me around worthwhile, right?”

Hannah told him, “I suppose.” She turned away, walking back towards the door.

Dean pushed himself away from the counter and you didn’t miss his fingers brushing along Zoya’s shoulders on his way past her. Her eyes met yours and you shook your head. She ducked her head, avoiding eye contact.

<> <> <>

Hannah had been right about something being off.

Somehow when her, Dean, and Anna were all gathered outside on the front porch to avoid waking up the Omegas too early, scouring over a map, trying to figure out where to go next, a female Alpha and male Beta had snuck into the cabin.

The group of you were sleeping in pairs and when the male’s hand closed in around Zoya’s mouth, her eyes popped open, staring at Yuna in terror. She immediately began to scream against the hand and the muffled noise stirred Yuna. But by the time she realized what was happening, the Beta was dragging Zoya away, kicking and screaming.

Yuna let out a cry and the Alpha pointed a gun at her and told her to shut her mouth. But her cry had already roused the rest of you, and those two weren’t alone.

<> <> <>

Zoya was forced to her knees and she cried out when her knees hit the gravel. They’d dragged her away quickly, letting the other Betas get their hands on whatever Omegas they could. All they cared about was getting at least one out. And poor Zoya had been the chosen one.

“Quiet!” the Alpha woman holding her there hissed in her ear.

“She’s a good one. Not pregnant,” the Alpha said, before sniffing Zoya. “Smell a mix of different Alpha scents on her.” She had a wicked grin, “You been busy, little Omega?”

Zoya just whimpered in response, her eyes searching the tree line for Hannah. Anna. Anyone.

The Beta male shook his head. “Boss won’t want her.”

The Alpha snapped, “She’s in perfectly good shape.”

“Boss wanted male Omega.”

“Male Omega are rare.”

The man looked contemplative. She squirmed against the woman’s grip, fear creeping up at the man’s look. “She’s sure cute though…”

Pointing, the Alpha demanded, “Go see what the rest have gotten away with. I’ll take her to the car.”

<> <> <>

Zoya was stolen. Jasmine had run off. Anna and Hannah were fighting off the other Beta that had stormed the cabin. Where was Dean?

Frightened, you reacted impulsively.

You only got out in a prayer, “Alpha –“ before you were knocked forward and then there was nothing.

<> <> <>

Anna’s fingers left Y/N’s forehead in a second. She rounded immediately on the other Beta, snapping his neck in a swift motion. Her eyes ran over the two Betas that Hannah had killed, the three she had killed, and her eyes landed on Y/N. She thankfully had landed on her side.

As soon as she heard the prayer leaving Y/N’s head, she had jumped to action. She couldn’t let Castiel figure out their location.

Her eyes searched the room, landing on the Omega in the corner, scared and crowded together. Wait… Her eyes met Hannah’s at the same moment Hannah realized too.

They were two Omega short.

And where was Dean?

“Stay here,” Hannah said to Anna before bolting out the back door.

<> <> <>

_Alpha._

Castiel caught the prayer, his whole body going rigid. The other angels around him were watching him curiously, trying to make heads and tails of his behavior. They were in a general area where Y/N had mentioned seeing a sign they passed.

_Alpha._

There was nothing else. It was too short of a prayer for him to track completely. But it had been Y/N. And she was panicked… scared.

He stood fixated, his fingers on his temple, trying to find any trace of her prayer. His mate was in trouble and he had no idea where she was at. An unfamiliar feeling of panic was creeping into his bones. His mate was unsafe.

“Castiel?” Virgil asked, stepping closer.

Castiel looked at them furiously, angry they had distracted him.

“They’re close.”

“Where?”

“I’m not sure. It was too short, But Y/N just prayed, and it didn’t feel far.”

<> <> <>

Zoya cried out, struggling against the Alpha. Dean heard her cry over the chaos and redoubled his efforts, overtaking the Beta and stabbing him in the neck.

“Stop struggling!” the Alpha snarled in Zoya’s ear as she dragged Zoya to her feet.

Suddenly, they were both careening, hit with brunt force.

Zoya sobbed when she hit the ground yet again, her arms getting scraped on the harsh ground. Dean slammed the female Alpha against a tree, the woman’s head making a sickening crack when it bounced off. Dean wasted no time, driving a knife into the side of her neck and letting her body fall to the ground, blood soaking the ground.

He was at Zoya’s side in a moment, pulling her up off the ground, brushing her hair out of her face, accidentally getting blood on her cheek. “I’m sorry, Omega,” he apologized when he saw it.

The sound of someone coming quickly made Dean stiffen, ready to fight again. He let go of Zoya, shoving her behind him for protection.

Dean snarled, whipping around, but only found Hannah. His chest was heaving, his adrenaline and testosterone pumping through his veins. He’d found an Omega in trouble and he had protected her. He had rights to her in his clouded judgement.

Zoya cowered close to him, unsure to move away. Hannah’s eyes flicked towards her for a second before she stepped closer and Dean let out another low growl.

“She’s not yours, Dean,” Hannah said evenly. “Back. Off.”

“Castiel,” Zoya said to Hannah, an affirmation she still felt loyalty to him.

Dean’s attention was distracted, and Hannah jumped to action, slamming him away from Zoya and up against another tree. Even if he was an Alpha and Hannah’s vessel a Beta, she was still an angel and a thousand times stronger than him. She sent grace through him, calming him down.

When she was satisfied, Hannah backed away and Dean shook his head.

“Zoya,” Hannah gestured for her and Zoya shot a look at Dean before taking Hannah’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said, and Zoya shot him a look of surprise. “I didn’t… I’m sorry.” He didn’t know what else to say to her.

Hannah was going to say something in return, but a scream cut through the forest.

It was Anna, calling for Hannah.

Dean and Hannah’s eyes met briefly before Hannah rushed away, pulling Zoya along behind her. Dean followed close behind, knife gripped tightly in his hand.

<> <> <>

Jasmine was laying on the ground, not far from the cabin, blood coming out of the corner of her mouth, a deep wound on her head. Another Alpha was near her on the ground, his neck broken. Anna was hunched over Elizabeth, looking at loss.

Hannah was horrified, leaving Zoya at once to throw herself into the dirt next to Jasmine. Zoya cried out, burying her face in her hands. Dean resisted the urge to put his hands on her, no matter how much he wanted to comfort her.

“Come on,” he whispered to her, gesturing towards the cabin. “Let’s go back inside.”

Zoya blindly began following him, her body beginning to rack with sobs at the sight of her dead friend, practically her sister.

“I can’t…” Anna said, stammering, her grace not being able to heal Jasmine. She was already gone. “He tried to run off with her. She fought back. He threw her on the ground and her head…” Her eyes went to a jagged rock that was a few feet away.

Hannah’s breath caught at the sight of the blood on the edge of it.

“I was too late. I just killed him because he fucking deserved it,” Anna finished.

Still, Hannah said nothing. She reached her hand out, shaking. She closed Jasmine’s eyes, resting her hand there. She felt an unfamiliar surge of remorse, sadness pulling at her seams.

Her eyes snapped up, seeing the Omega emerging from the cabin slowly, Dean trying to block their view while simultaneously trying to comfort Zoya.

“Don’t!” Hannah finally spoke, catching their attention, moving around Jasmine’s body to block it from their view. “Go back inside!”

It was too late though. Yuna had caught sight of Jasmine’s body before it was hidden, and she cried out, her hand covering her mouth. Zoya freaking out already had the other Omega on edge but Yuna crying too, really set it off.

<> <> <>

“What’s happening?” Sofia asked, her voice warbling. “Where’s Jasmine?”

You tried to move around Dean, but Anna was right there, helping him to corral the five of you.

“Inside!” Anna ordered. You noted the dissonance in her tone versus the expression on her face. She was a whirlwind of emotions and was trying to keep herself under control.

“Jasmine,” Zoya choked out, her face red and blotchy, hiccupping.

Elizabeth asked scared over her shoulder as you all were pushed back inside, “What about her?”

“It’s – “ Dean tried to say but Yuna sobbed, “She’s dead!”

Your heart stopped. One of your best friends was… dead? No. She was lying.

“Dead?” Sofia whispered, as the group of you stopped together in the living room, staring at them.

Anna and Dean said nothing to refute it and you sank into the ratty couch, staring off at nothing. Sadness filled you then, listening to the rest of the women cry. And then anger. To Anna, you pleaded, “We need to go back. This would have never happened if Castiel was here!”

“You can’t go back,” Anna retorted. “Look, I know this is hard, but you can’t go back.”

“I want Castiel. We’re not safe,” Sofia argued, tears running down her face. She was feeding off of you and she scooted closer to you, looping her arm through yours.

Anna told Sofia, “Jasmine is safer than she’s been in a long time!”

Zoya wailed, “She’s dead!”

“And far from anyone’s clutches. She’s in heaven. That’s the best place for any of you in this shit hole of a world if we are going to be honest. I’d rather you go there than back to Castiel.”

The tears finally came, leaving you harshly. Heaven was far away. Heaven meant you couldn’t see her again. You cried, “I want to go back! He’ll forgive us. I know he will! We were his treasures! We were protected!”

Hannah had entered the cabin unnoticed and she tread over to you, crouching down in front of you.

“You were prisoners, Y/N,” Hannah said softly.

“With your help!” You snapped at her and she recoiled, looking stung. You didn’t care. You just wanted your Alpha. You wanted to smell him, lay with him, let him feel your child. “Leave me behind. I’ll pray for him. He’ll come for me!”

You don’t know why you hadn’t done it before. You should have never come with them.

Anna looked grave, “Y/N, we can’t do that. I cannot let you go back. It’s wrong what they’re doing, and I won’t stand for it. You pray for him, you condemn Hannah, Dean, and I. I know you’re angry and upset but do you honestly want us to die? And do you want all the other Omega to go back just because you want to?”

Your eyes traveled in between the three of them and you hiccupped, your body exhausted from the crying. More tears came, of frustration this time. You buried your head in your knees, your body racking with your silent sobs.

<> <> <>

Y/N rested, her heart race slowing.

“I told you she was going to be a problem,” Anna said to Hannah without looking at her, her hand leaving Y/N’s head.

Hannah said nothing, the weight of failure falling over her.


	6. What Have You Brought to My Doorstep?

“Castiel.”

Castiel knew it was bad news if Domiel was there. He was one of the angels that guarded one of the many gates of heaven, his specifically being where souls entered.

His eyes flashing, he stared Domiel down as he approached. Domiel flinched slightly under his gaze but stopped in front of him, standing tall. His eyes moved to Virgil and Ephraim who were standing nearby, giving him the same hard look Castiel was. He was not in welcome company. Being the bearer of unwelcome news and all.

“I suspect this is not news I want to hear,” Castiel drawled, trying to keep his thoughts from going somewhere dark. But it was too late. He was thinking of which one of them was dead and prayed it was not any of his pregnant ones, especially Y/N.

Shaking his head, Domiel said, “One of your Omegas came through my gate.”

Exactly what he had feared. He froze, his eyes widening in anger. Domiel swallowed sharply seeing the seraph’s anger rising, instantly cursing his partner that had forced him to be the messenger.

“Which one?” Castiel spat, wanting to know and simultaneously wishing not to.

“Jasmine.”

Castiel could not begin to imagine the rift that cut through his Omega pack at losing one of their own. His blood boiled, wanting to wring Hannah’s neck for putting them in this situation in the first place. His mind instantly went to Y/N, knowing damn well she needed him to calm her down. And he could not do a damn thing about it.

Or could he. A thought came to him suddenly.

“Where is her body?” Castiel demanded, stepping closer to Domiel. Domiel told him and Castiel asked, “How long has it been since she passed? Has the soul trail disappeared?”

Stammering, Domiel told him, “W-W-We have not looked, Castiel. I came to tell you the moment we realized which soul had passed through.”

“Well, we are going to! Now!”

Virgil and Ephraim looked pleased at the news, anxious to stab their blades into Hannah and Anna.

<> <> <>

Yes, they had been here.

He hovered over the quick grave they had given Jasmine. At least they did not leave her above the ground, exposed for anything to find her. He would not have been able to stomach that if that had been what he had come across.

His fingers traced over the dirt. She deserved a better burial than this though.

Standing up straight, Castiel told Samandriel, “Find someone to bring her body back to her home. She will be buried there.” Virgil and Ephraim exchanged a look, that Castiel took notice of. He rose his eyebrows and told them, “She provided two Nephilim to our fight. She deserves some sort of proper burial.”

Ephraim nodded in agreement and Virgil merely ran his eyes around the tree line.

“Do you scent them, Castiel?” Virgil asked. His sense of smell was not anywhere near Castiel’s, considering he was inhabiting a Beta vessel.

“No,” Castiel replied simply, staring off down the road away from the cabin. “But we at least know the road they are on now. Which direction did they go is the question.” He eyed the two of them and said, “Go south. I’ll take Balthazar and go north. If you find them, call me first. I want to be there. Do you understand?”

The two of them nodded and disappeared, flying away.

Balthazar approached Castiel’s side and commented, “I don’t trust them to not at least lay a couple punches on Hannah and Anna before they give you a call.”

“Well, if that is the case, I will see they are reprimanded properly for disobeying a direct order from me,” Castiel responded, staring off in the direction they were going to go. “Plus, I know you scent what I scent. Even if it is extremely faint.”

“They went north,” Balthazar smirked, amused with Castiel deliberately sending Virgil and Ephraim in the opposite direction. He knew it was to ensure that Castiel got to them first and that the two idiots did not do anything rash that might put the Omega in harm’s way.

<> <> <>

All of you had been quiet since leaving the cabin almost a day ago. All lost to your own thoughts and grief about losing Jasmine. Sofia had insisted that Hannah and Anna allow you to bury her, and they had not put up a fight against that.

Dean had done the grunt work, digging the grave. He was abnormally silent too, even though you had only known him for such a short while. You could tell that he was raging inside something fierce over her death. Which struck you as odd since he had shown favoritism towards Zoya. You wondered if it was merely his Alpha side angry that a possible mate had died or if he truly felt bad.

At least there was a proper seat for him now and he did not have to sit on the ground, you thought to yourself bitterly. He was sitting next to you, flipping through an old magazine of his. Some car magazine.

“Where are we going?” Yuna asked, breaking the silence in the SUV.

Anna’s eyes met Dean’s through the review mirror and she said, “A friend’s.”

You were over the ambiguity, but you did not have the energy to argue. Yuna apparently did though, “What friend?”

Another shared look between Anna and Dean before Dean said, “Family of mine. We can trust him. His place should be safe.”

“Should?” Elizabeth asked, unable to keep a sour tone out of her mouth.

Dean turned around in the seat to look back at her, and repeated, “Should.” Elizabeth shut her mouth, looking back out the window again. “He’s pretty nuts about his protection spells and security in general. He’s got a goddamn panic room to hold demons and the like. I can’t imagine he’s going to let anything penetrate his property easily. Son of a bitch has always been like that. Ever since I was a kid.”

“Why were you not staying there?” Anna asked from the front seat.

“I was. I was just on a run and my car broke down. I was footing it back. Luckily you guys drove by,” Dean replied, looking down at his hands. “Had to leave a bunch of the shit I found though. Hope some asshole feels grateful when they come across the car.”

Sofia asked softly, “Do you think he’s going to let us in?”

Dean exhaled loudly and admitted, “Not sure. I’m more inclined to believe he’ll let you all in. Question is going to be Anna and Hannah.”

“I can imagine we would not be popular among humans anymore.”

“Weren’t ever popular with Bobby. No matter what time it was,” Dean told her and she shot him a look over her shoulder. Dean shrugged, “Wasn’t a trusting guy of anything not human.”

“I just want to find somewhere to stay permanently,” Zoya muttered, her head resting on a pillow against the window.

From the front seat, Hannah told her, “We will, Zoya. It might take some time. But, we will.”

<> <> <>

It was not the welcome that Dean had been expecting, but he had also prepared for the worst, ready to talk reason to Bobby. When they pulled up to the house, you almost sighed, seeing another older house. You saw Yuna staring at it with disdain next to you, and you knew she was missing her clean bed.

Dean got out of the car first, walking towards the house. The front door opened abruptly, and an older man came out. He had a dirty baseball cap on, a gun in his hand. You assumed it was Bobby. Dean immediately put up his hands.

“It’s me.”

“I know it’s you, idgit. What I don’t know is that car full of bodies.”

Dean looked over his shoulder and gestured at Anna and Hannah to get out of the car. He had said he wanted them to come out first, the bigger threat. They were what was going to take some convincing with this man, Bobby. Hannah shot a look over her shoulder at the group of you before getting out of the SUV, following Anna’s lead. She stayed close to the SUV, unwilling to travel far considering what had happened when she had last time.

“You know Anna, Bobby,” Dean said to him, as Anna came to his side. He shot a look over his shoulder, seeing Hannah lingering close to the SUV. He did not fault her for it and said to Bobby, “And that’s Hannah. She’s an angel too.” 

“And the others?” Bobby demanded, trying to see inside the SUV.

Dean said, “Five women. Humans.” Bobby narrowed his eyes, waiting for an explanation. “They’re Omegas.” Bobby looked surprised and Dean continued, “The rumor is true. About the angels and Omegas. Hannah stole – sorry,” he shot her an apologetic look. “Hannah rescued them. From Castiel.”

That name rang a bell with Bobby and his jaw set.

“They’re on the run,” Dean finished. “My truck broke down and luckily they happened to be coming by. I mean, even if I tried to steal their SUV. Thankfully I know Anna.” He stopped talking, waiting for Bobby to take it in and respond.

“How can I trust all them? Especially these two?” he gestured at Hannah and Anna who had been thwarted at entering the house.

“They’re angels, not demons,” Dean explained. He knew Bobby had warding for both.

“Same in my book nowadays.”

Hannah looked more offended than Anna, no matter how she had acknowledged the warranted disdain earlier. Anna knew that they deserved it with how the world had gone to shit, the humans stuck in between.

“Well, are they going to come out? Or are they going to just sit in that SUV all night?”

Hannah opened the back door and told you all to come out. She was rigid, on guard. You believed she did not completely trust Bobby yet.

His eyes ran over the group of you as you came closer, and you saw him taking notice of you, Yuna, and Sofia. It was hard to hide pregnancy. He lowered his gun, looking downhearted.

“Where did you find such creatures?”

Elizabeth snapped, offended, “Creatures?”

Bobby immediately retracted, “Apologies. I didn’t mean that to be insulting. You’re all just so damn… soft.” You shot him a look, narrowing your eyes slightly. He sighed, “Everyone out here is having a shit time. Therefore, we all look like we’ve been through hell and back and the cycle repeats. You look like how people should. Well off, nourished… normal. Well, what had been the normal before the world went to shit.” He tossed a look in Hannah and Anna’s direction. “I expect you all to look fan-fricken-tastic all the time. But not humans.”

“They were well taken care of,” Hannah answered for you all.

“I can see that…” he shot another look at Dean and asked, “What have you brought to my doorstep, boy?”

“Just another Alpha’s Omegas. No big deal, right?” Dean half joked, giving Bobby his winning smile.

Bobby did not look amused, but he relented, “I can’t turn your ass out, can I? Cut a mark in that angel warding. Leave the place open to that shit.” He turned and went back inside the house as Dean pulled a pocket knife out of his back pocket.

<> <> <>

You liked Bobby. He was gruff, but you could tell he was gentle. He had pulled some dried and salted venison out of his makeshift ice box, throwing together a meal for all of you. You had all been reluctant to take it at first, knowing well that food was hard to come by for people. But, he had told you to sit down and eat with such authority, that you had all done so without any more hesitation.

You had made yourself comfortable on the couch in one of his living rooms, holding a book that Dean had handed you to keep you occupied. Sofia was snuggled up next to you, taking a nap. She had attached herself to you after losing Jasmine. You did not mind the companionship. It did not hold a candle to the need you had to have Castiel hold onto you. The thought brought on some stress and you tried to force yourself to think of anything else.

Bobby’s voice interrupted your thoughts. “You’re the mate.”

Well, that was the complete opposite of what you had been intending to think about. Bobby was standing next to the armchair near the couch, looking at you with curiosity.

“Yes.”

Raising his eyebrows, Bobby sat down in the armchair. “Surprised he hasn’t burned half the world down yet. The Castiel I knew had a pretty bad temper,” Bobby told you. “And that was before he was breeding.”

“I miss him.” It felt good to say it out loud and you were tired of lying. This man was letting you stay in his house, you might as well let him know your true feelings.

Bobby actually looked sympathetic for a moment before he told you, his face stoic again, “Humans weren’t meant to be pawns in the war between heaven and hell. They were supposed to be cherished.”

“You don’t seem like the Biblical type.”

“Forget the Bible, I’m talking about what God wanted for this planet.”

“They’re not the same?”

“No. Didn’t Castiel ever tell you that?” You shook your head. “He sure reminded Dean and I of it constantly.” He paused and then said quietly, “And Sam.”

“Sam?”

It took a moment before Bobby answered, “Dean’s brother.”

He had a brother?

“What happened?”

Again, Bobby looked hesitant, like he half did not want to share and also it hurt him to. “He said yes. To Lucifer.”

You felt a chill in your bones. “Why?”

“Stupid idgit thought he could overtake the Devil. We thought he could overtake the Devil. Boy was strong, both physically and mentally. Dean said no to Michael for his own reasons. Didn’t want to face Sam like that.”

It was starting to make sense. “That’s why Castiel doesn’t like him? Not just because he’s not another Alpha?”

“He expressed that to you?” You nodded, and Bobby chuckled, sounding impressed.

Elizabeth joined the group of you, bringing you some water, and took a drink.

Bobby leaned back in his chair, sighing. “This isn’t going to end well.”

“I know,” you told him quietly.

He had a half smile, “What do I have to lose though?” You felt bad for him. Seriously, he questioned, “Do you want to go back?”

You and Elizabeth exchanged a look and debated about how to answer it.

Elizabeth answered for the two of you. “We had a penthouse. And a swimming pool.”

Bobby let out a hearty laugh. “I suppose some things balance themselves out, don’t they?”

“We don’t want Hannah to get hurt though,” Elizabeth admitted.

“She’s made her bed. So has Anna. And Dean. And me. The risk is worth it. Gotta try to leave some positive impact on this fucked up world.”

You sat, contemplating his words in silence.

Sitting up again, Bobby pushed himself out of the armchair. “Dean’s making up the beds for you guys. It’s not much but I hope it’s at least comfortable.”

“I’m sure it will be,” you tried to reassure him.

Bobby smiled gently and said, “Well, we will figure out the next steps in the morning.”

<> <> <>

Dean and Hannah were alone on the stairwell. She had insisted on making some of the beds, still feeling obligation to make them comfortable. They had met coming out of opposite bedrooms and had fallen into conversation, Dean lowkey thanking her for seeing what was happening was not right.

“Anything in particular that made you change your mind?”

Hannah thought for a moment, “There were small things that added up over time. But… Y/N wasn’t mated properly. I think that is the moment I knew something had to be done.”

Dean’s brow creased, “What does that mean?”

“She didn’t want to breed. She took it harder than the other Omegas when she lost her first baby. She tried to hide she was in heat. I… I ignored her request.” She looked guilty. “I informed Castiel and he came.” She paused. “When an Omega was in heat, I cleared the top floor where all the bedrooms were so Castiel could have privacy.”

“Top floor? Sounds like a great set up.”

“It was a three-story penthouse. The bottom floor was the pool and spa room though. No bedrooms or living space.”

Dean chuckled, “You’re making me jealous now.”

Hannah gave a small smile, reacting to his jest. But it faded when she told him, “I think Castiel used his grace to calm her. She fought, I could hear it. And then… no more fight. Just arousal.”

“That could happen if she just gave in.”

“I don’t think she did. He calmed her with his grace and then mated her to keep her obedient.”

Dean chewed on that for a moment before saying, “You know, I don’t have much control when I smell an Omega in heat. The instincts… their scent… it takes over everything. I lose myself. I mean, shit, you saw me with Zoya. And she wasn’t even in heat.”

“Castiel isn’t human. He has more self-control. He should have more self-control. I can’t help but to believe some motivation of it was on purpose.”

“That may be. But, now that it’s done, Y/N’s attached to him. It’s going to make her sick to be away from him.”

Hannah hung her head for a moment, rubbing her forehead. “I didn’t think it would hold. It was only one time.”

“That’s all it takes. Haven’t you heard?” Dean deadpanned.

Sighing, Hannah looked up at him again. “Will she ever get over it?”

“While he’s alive? Probably not.”

“Can she manage it?”

“Depends on if she wants to.”

Shaking her head, Hannah admitted quietly, “I think I took too much on.”

Dean rose his eyebrows in acknowledgement, “Probably. But, sometimes you gotta to get shit done.” He clapped her on the shoulder for comfort but Hannah looked down at his hand confused. Dean let his hand drop, clapping his hands together. “Sorry, human… thing. It’ll be somewhat okay. I won’t say fine because I think this might just all go to shit if we aren’t vigilant but…”

“Nice pep talk,” Hannah told him.

A smirk played on Dean’s lips and he pointed at her, “Did you just make a joke?” Hannah’s lips twitched ever so slightly and Dean clapped her shoulder again, “I might just wear off on you yet.” He moved to go down the stairs. “I’ll go let them know the beds are ready. I’m sure they’re all getting pretty fricken tired.”

<> <> <>

Sofia insisted on sleeping in the same bed as Y/N, and Yuna paired with Elizabeth instead of Zoya because Zoya insisted she wanted to sleep alone. Yuna had looked at her confused for a moment before brushing it off because she was tired and did not have the energy to worry about it.

Lying in bed alone, Zoya immediately regretted her decision. She thought he would come if he knew she was alone. But as the minutes ticked on, she was losing hope. She began fidgeting, debating about getting up and snuggling into bed with one of the other pairs, forcing them to squeeze close together.

Just as she was about to, throwing the blankets off, the door creaked open. She stopped mid movement, her eyes resting on Dean who had slowly slipped into the room, closing the door behind him.

“This could be dangerous,” he said in a low voice.

She shook her head, “I trust you. I just… I just want contact.” She wanted to smell an Alpha scent while she fell to sleep, even if it was not Castiel’s. And Dean got it.

Dean came over to the bed, kicking his shoes off by the side. He slipped into the bed next to her, pulling the covers up over the pair of them. Zoya inched closer to Dean, letting him envelope her to him. He wiped her tears away, her grief of losing her friend and loneliness flowing out.

Hannah knew Dean had gone into the room, but she made no move to prevent it.


	7. They're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL PART

Yuna scented Dean all over Zoya the moment she stepped out of the bedroom. Dean was long gone by that point, but his scent lingered, mixed in with her hair, her skin, her clothes. She cornered Zoya.

“Did you… sleep with him?” Her eyes were wide, concerned, searching Zoya’s face.

Zoya’s eyes widened in turn, and she shook her head, blurting, “No!”

Yuna narrowed her eyes like she did not believe her. Zoya sighed and chewed on her bottom lip, playing with the hem of her shirt. “I… I just wanted… to smell him. I’m anxious! Aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but you know Castiel is going to catch up sooner or later,” Yuna said with a foreboding tone. “And he’s not going to like it!”

“Do you really believe that? That he’ll get us again?”

“How could he not? We are his Omegas. He’s not going to give us up. And he doesn’t exactly sleep. He’s got a lot of time on his hands, Zoya. And if it has to do with us, he’s not going to rest until he finds us,” Yuna told her somberly.

Zoya looked nervous, sucking in her cheeks. “I… I just needed it to relax….” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “He would understand if he does find us. Right?”

Shrugging, Yuna told her, “I don’t know, Zoya. I can’t read his mind. But he’s pretty possessive about us.” Her hands absentmindly found her stomach, rubbing it gently. Zoya’s eyes followed her hands and Yuna added quietly, “Not to mention, he’s got three Nephilim invested in us. If not for us, it would be for them.”

Zoya could not argue that point. She had the overwhelming urge to take a shower, even though she knew that would not help.

<> <> <>

All of you had noticed the different smell on Zoya at breakfast, all of you eying her out of the corner of your eyes, trying to be nonchalant. You knew she noticed, ducking her head, moving her food around her plate uncomfortably. You were more disappointed in her than anything. You knew it was not going to pan out well if Castiel caught up. He would not likely listen to reason if there was another Alpha’s scent on one of his Omegas.

Hannah, surprisingly, did not seem bothered by it in the slightest. She was moving around normally, surveying the windows, keeping watch.

Dean was not there, instead outside in the shop with Bobby working on fixing up another truck they had to replace the one he had that had broken down.

“Are we going to stay here?” Sofia asked, breaking the silence around the table.

Hannah stopped pacing, turning to look at her. All of you were looking between her and Anna, waiting for an answer.

“Do you want to stay here?” Anna asked.

“Is it going to be safe? Without angel warding?” Elizabeth asked. “They can’t exactly put it back up and kick you two out.”

“They could,” Anna responded, and Hannah shot her a look. “But, that would mean we would have to be on the outside of it and that would be a dead give away.”

“As if our scents wouldn’t be,” Yuna muttered.

Sofia said, “But it is far out, in the middle of nowhere. There is small chance that any other Alphas would be around. And if they were, we would get warning.”

 _Unless it was angels and they just flew in here_ , Hannah sent to Anna.

_They could do that anywhere._

_Doesn’t Castiel know about this place?_

_Yes._

_Then how is it safe?_

_Is anywhere safe, really? We are not going to find a perfect place, Hannah._

Hannah had nothing to say to that.

“Do you think Bobby would let us?” you asked.

Anna rose her eyebrows and said, “That’s the real question, isn’t it?”

You commented, “He seems to like us well enough.”

“Who couldn’t like us?” Elizabeth deadpanned and she drew smiles out of the whole group of you for the first time since Jasmine had passed. Even Zoya, who had been quiet the whole conversation. You had a hunch she would not protest to staying here.

<> <> <>

“It’s getting stronger,” Balthazar commented when him and Castiel landed in the middle of the road. They had surveyed a broken down house but could not scent them within it.

“Yes, but where?” Castiel exasperated. Balthazar frowned and then realization dawned on his face. Castiel noticed and stepped closer to him, demanding, “What?”

Clearing his throat, Balthazar stated, “If I’m not mistaken, isn’t that old man that the Winchesters liked around here?”

The truth crystalized clear to him and Castiel realized where they had gone. He did not wait to fly off for Balthazar, who threw his hands out in annoyance before following Castiel.

<> <> <>

Bobby had a beautiful property. You had gone outside with Zoya to pick some flowers for Bobby’s kitchen table. You had done it to extend an olive branch; no matter how much you disagreed, you did not want her to feel shunned. She had seemed grateful for the invitation.

Sitting at the table, Bobby was eating a late breakfast, taking a break from working on the truck. The two of you were fixing up the bouquet, arranging it nicely when you froze. And so did Zoya, the color draining from her face instantly.

That was a familiar Alpha scent. Your heart began hammering in anticipation.

He’d come for you.

Yuna caught your eye too and you noticed the rest of them were exchanging looks. They smelled him too and all of you were staying silent… After losing Jasmine, the hellhole that was out here, and Anna saying that she would prefer you dead than back with Castiel… you figured the rest were at the same spot you were. They wanted to go home if it was an option.

And they stayed silent.

You couldn’t help it though when you started fidgeting and you noticed the other Omegas were as well.

That couldn’t go unnoticed by Bobby.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at the group of you, “What’s got you lot all flustered?”

This caught Anna and Hannah’s attention and realization dawned on their faces when suddenly, the door flew open and you startled, eyes widening. But, it was Dean, not Castiel.

Dean was snarling, covered in car grease, “Hide them!” He was pointing wildly at the group of you. He was on edge, his breathing rapid; his Alpha demeanor was taking over at the scent of the other Alpha encroaching on the group.

But where was Castiel? And why wasn’t he showing himself?

“What? Why?” Bobby exclaimed, while Anna and Hannah jumped up, angel blades sliding from their sleeves.

Hannah sensed him then, sniffing the air, and her eyes snapped to the group of you. Hissing, she asked none of you in particular, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“What good would it have done?” you asked evenly, honestly.

Zoya added, her voice small, “He’s going to burn this place to the ground. Running won’t help. He’s got our scent and he’s here.”

Bobby realized what was happening now and threw his silverware down with a clatter, jumping up to action as well. Dean was trying to corral the group of you to get away from the windows. He was saying something about a panic room, but Hannah was arguing that was not going to help. You did not know how she was remaining so calm in the face of imminent danger.

Movement outside caught your eye and you saw him, your heart skipping a beat. He was pacing in front of the side porch, his eyes set on the kitchen door.

There were other angels with Castiel, standing back. You didn’t recognize them. How could you? The only angels you had had contact with had been Castiel and Hannah before leaving your home.

“Stay with them! And stay inside!” Anna ordered Dean, who ruffled at her ordering him around. A Beta telling an Alpha what to do! He was on the edge of succumbing to his Alpha.

Anna and Hannah moved towards the door and Sofia squeaked, afraid for them.

They were silent coming out on the porch, Castiel’s eyes widening in anger seeing the pair of them together.

Castiel was tense, his agitation apparent. He sniffed the air, his eyes zeroing in on the house behind Hannah and Anna. He locked eyes with you through the window and you placed your hand on the glass, staring back at him.

“Oi!” Dean hissed at you, grabbing you and yanking you away from the window. “What are you doing, Y/N? Stay away from the windows!”

Castiel started forward, rage tearing through him at seeing his Omegas locked away from him and with another Alpha laying hands on his mate on top of that. He’d scented Dean, but he could not deny now that the scent was mixing with the scents of his Omega coming from within that house.

Hannah wasn’t backing down though, gripping her blade tighter and taking a threatening step towards him.

This slowed Castiel’s movements, irritation flashing across his face, remembering he needed to deal with them. An annoying obstacle.

“They’re not going back,” Hannah told Castiel, her voice unwavering.

“No, you’re not going back,” Castiel corrected her and Hannah’s eyes widened slightly. His nostrils flared as Dean threw the front door open, much to Bobby’s protests.

“Dean!” Anna exclaimed, pissed off that he hadn’t stayed inside. Even though she was an angel, she was still a Beta and Dean had no obligation to listen to an order from her.

This insignificant being was meddled up in his existence yet again, Castiel thought to himself furiously. First, ruining heaven’s original plan for the apocalypse and now getting his goddamn scent all over his Omegas.

Ignoring her, Dean shoved between the two of them, squaring up to meet Castiel.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Castiel’s lips, amused that this human Alpha thought he could challenge him.

The other angels behind Castiel gave him space, stepping back while he accepted the challenge that Dean was presenting him. This was his fight.

Castiel paced slowly back and forth, his pupils dilated, eyes set on the other Alpha. Dean mirrored him, the same fierce look painted on his face.

“Dean!” Anna snapped, trying to get him to pay attention to her but she knew it was useless. And Dean trying to take on Castiel? He was going to get crushed. Castiel was a seraph. He would break Dean in two with barely lifting a finger.

“Dean.” There was no friendliness in Castiel’s tone.

“Dick,” Dean responded and Castiel’s eyes flashed at the impertinent and disrespectful attitude.

Growling, Castiel said, “They’re mine.”

“They left for a reason.”

Castiel was ready to smite the insubordinate gnat on the spot.

“Yeah, because of twisted words of a snake,” Castiel griped, jerking his chin in the direction of Hannah, whose jaw clenched in response.

“Your mate left, ‘alpha’,” Dean taunted, his tone sarcastic on the ‘mate’.

A shudder went through Castiel, his anger and annoyance evident. But he stayed vigilant. He was trying hard to hold himself back, waiting for Dean to land the first blow. He wouldn’t squash him just yet.

It happened in almost in slow motion. Dean reached behind him, grabbing out the colt from the back of his jeans. Hannah’s eyes widened, her chest clenching. She didn’t want Castiel dead, she just wanted to save his Omegas.

 _Perfect_ , Castiel thought, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

Hannah had barely moved a centimeter before Castiel was on Dean, knocking the gun out of Dean’s hands. His fist hit his target, knocking Dean to the ground. Castiel picked up the colt, snapping it in half before tossing the broken pieces aside. His eyes were trained on Dean, pacing slowly, playing with his prey.

Dean got up, stumbling slightly, blood pouring from his nose. He was pissed off, snarling, wiping at the blood. He made to punch Castiel but Castiel blocked it, socking him, Dean’s head snapping to the side.

Castiel’s hands dug into the collar of Dean’s jacket, yanking Dean towards him. He slammed Dean up against the wall of the house behind him, Dean wincing.

“You thought you could take them from me?” Castiel snarled, his nose almost touching Dean’s. “You? A human too weak to take responsibility and fulfill his purpose to save mankind?”

Tossing him across the yard, Dean shouted as he collided with the ground. He coughed, blood coming out of his mouth. Castiel advanced on him, his eyes ablaze.

“Castiel! Don’t!” Anna tried to intervene but Castiel flicked his hand towards her, her flying back against the house as well. Ever since she had been living on earth, her grace had weakened and Castiel had the upper hand.

“You’re a child, boy! And you brought this apocalypse on the world! If you would have said yes, this could have all worked out for the better” Castiel shouted.

Another blow landed to Dean’s face and even though you wanted to hide, you couldn’t tear your eyes away. You felt a pull towards your Alpha, elation he was winning the display of dominance.  
Castiel’s hands gripped Dean’s shirt again, yanking him up and holding him suspended. “But you were too selfish! Too self-absorbed!”

Dean stood up, visibly shaken, hurt. Castiel wasn’t done yet though.

With a hard kick, Dean went flying, his back slamming into the wall of the house again. You let out a short cry, as did some of the other Omegas watching, closing your eyes finally.

Blood seeped from the corner of his mouth and nose, him choking, trying to catch his breath. Dean hadn’t even landed a blow on Castiel.

Castiel towered over him, holding himself back from snapping Dean’s neck right then and there. The need to protect his mate and Omegas had set off a rage inside him, it threatening to boil over. His chest rose and fell, slowly returning to normal, deciding Dean’s fate.

To Virgil, he ordered, “Take him. He’s still a strong vessel.”

Choking, Dean got out, “I’ll never say yes.”

“Then I guess you’ll be spending the rest of your life in a heavenly cell,” Castiel told him coldly.

Virgil did as Castiel ordered, Dean still trying to fight but Virgil knocked him out, disappearing.

Castiel was focused on Hannah now, his eyes on fire. He was intimidating the way he stalked towards her. “You betrayed us, Hannah.”

“Us?”

“Your brothers and sisters. Do you think this deception was only an insult to me? You stole a valuable tool in the war. You could have put the whole fight off balance.”

Anna cut in. “We can win without Nephilim.”

Castiel looked at Anna with disgust. “ _We_? You forsook your right to align yourself with us long ago, Anna.”

All of a sudden, he was in front of her, and her eyes widened as his blade slide from his sleeve. His blade stabbed into her vessel with ease and she choked against the puncture wound, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth shortly after. Her eyes were glowing, and you realized it was her grace. Your hand went to your mouth and you moved quickly away from the window again, hiding on the ground on the opposite side of the room with the other Omegas. You did not want to watch anymore.

“Unlike Hannah, I don’t have the same personal grudge with you in this situation,” Castiel growled into her ear. “You’re just a nuisance now. Be thankful I gave you a swift death.”

He gave another hard thrust with his blade, hitting her center and her eyes erupted blue, her grace expelling into the air. Castiel let her body drop to the ground like a rag doll before turning to where the other angels had Hannah on her knees.

“DON’T!”

Castiel’s order shook the air around them and Bartholomew and Ephraim looked disgruntled at being stopped in their attack. Castiel’s hand dropped, his eyes burning into Hannah.

Prowling towards her, Castiel thought of the ways he could flay her alive.

But, he had something worse in mind. Something he knew she would actually fear.

Towering over her, he peered down his nose at her, Bartholomew and Ephraim watching him with curious eyes. When Castiel met their gaze again, they saw the hatred flooding them.

“Take her to Naomi,” Castiel ordered firmly.

Hannah’s eyes widened, and she struggled against the two angels who held firm, “Castiel, don’t! Please!” Castiel eyes fell on her briefly before he drug them away from her, silent. He began walking towards the house, Balthazar following, and she pleaded again, “Castiel! Just kill me!”

Her pleas went ignored, yet she kept on begging before it ceased on a dime when the angels holding her flew away.

<> <> <>

Hannah. Unlike seeing Anna die, you felt despair flood you at hearing Hannah be threatened. She was scared, desperate. She had risked her life to help you and you could do nothing for her in return. Tears pricked at your eyes, worried for her.

You felt someone grasp your hand and looking to your right, you saw Sofia had crawled up closer to you.

“He won,” you whispered to Sofia.

“I know,” Sofia whispered back, her hand clamping yours. “We can go home.” You then noticed she was teary eyed too, watching the window across the room.

You both jolted when Hannah started pleading for Castiel. Your heart clenched when you heard her beg Castiel to kill her.

Sofia gasped, “Hannah…?”

“Can we do some – “ you started to whisper, but stopped when Hannah’s pleas were cut off and a moment later, the kitchen door slammed open, its hinges threatening to break.

His cerulean eyes ran over the pack of you, huddled in the corner together. And then zeroed in on Bobby who was still standing by. You had to admire the man’s devotion. He had only known you for a couple of days. You figured it was just his personality and he was probably smarter than thinking it would be wise to run anymore.

Castiel’s eyes ran over Bobby, a bored glint in his eyes.

Waving his hand, Bobby careened and hit the table, collapsing to the ground, knocked out.

“You didn’t choose this, Beta. You were roped into it.”

He had read Bobby’s mind, you surmised.

Sofia’s grip loosened on your hand as Castiel stalked towards the group of you. He was silent, sober, his eyes raking over all of you. You felt embarrassed, knowing the state of all of you. Dirty, scratched, exhausted. Not the clean, soft, and well-kept women that he had seen last.

But, he did not seem to care about any of that. He crouched down, and Elizabeth whispered, nervous, “Can we go home?”

Castiel did not answer her; instead his hands ran over Sofia’s face, pausing to take in her scent and features. His hand stalled on you and you rubbed your cheek into his hand devotionally. His thumb caressed your lips, his eyes lighting at your display of affection.

He paid special attention to you, Sofia, and Yuna, running his hand over your abdomens, feeling the state of his Nephilim.

He suddenly stiffened, his eyes narrowing. They fell on Zoya and she inched away from him, moving closer to Yuna. His arm shot out, snatching her. She let out a little yelp when he yanked her to him. He inhaled deeply, and his eyes flashed at the other Alpha’s scent on his Omega.

“Alpha, I-I-I didn’t…” Zoya stammered out.

“Then why do you have his scent all over you and the others do not?” Castiel growled.

“She didn’t –” Yuna started to say.

But Castiel cut her off, “I’m not talking to you, Omega.”

Yuna shut up.

“He laid next to me last night. It was cold,” Zoya whispered, her eyes brimming. “And I was scared. Jasmine…”

“You did not have to sleep next to him! You could have slept next to one of them!” Castiel argued, pointing at the rest of you.

“Yuna was with Elizabeth. I didn’t have anyone to…” Zoya trailed off, knowing whatever she said didn’t make sense, especially since it was a lie. None of you ratted her out though, probably to her relief. Huddling in three would have been the same as two is the point Castel was trying to make. Just because they were an odd number now didn’t make a difference. She admitted, warbling, “I-I felt safe.”

Castiel had a dangerous look in his eyes, his silence deafening. Zoya did not say anything else, worried about how he was going to react.

When he spoke, he told her eerily calm, “Then you can stay here.”

Zoya’s mouth fell open, her eyes widening in shock, “Alpha! Please!”

“If you were so easily going to choose another Alpha, why should I deny you the opportunity to do so? Apparently, you want choice and if I listen to your needs, I should give you that. Here is your first one: Stay here or come with me. Which is it?”

Zoya shook her head furiously, not missing a beat, tears pricking her eyes, “I wanna go home. With you. Please!”

Castiel did not look convinced. You spoke up quietly, “We can’t leave her out here.” His eyes snapped to you and you wavered underneath the ferociousness in his gaze. You swallowed sharply and pressed on, “It’s not safe.”

There was a tense silence, Castiel staring you down before he dragged his eyes back to Zoya, glowering at her. “No. No, it’s not,” he finally said.

You saw the relief washing over Zoya.

The other angel – another Alpha you could scent – was standing back, watching the group of you. “Castiel, we should get going. Zachariah is waiting.”

For the first time since he entered the house, Castiel took notice of the other angel. He nodded stiffly. “Stay here while I fly them back.” He stood up and held his hand out to you, “Omega, you first.” You reached out, taking his hand gratefully. He held you close, his hand at the small of your back before he took off.

<> <> <>

Your eyes fell on Jasmine’s bed and you walked over slowly, your steps silenced by the thick carpet. You were still dirty, having just got back. But it seemed the most appropriate place to go first upon returning home.

You burrowed yourself into her nest, covering yourself with her comforter. You let the tears come freely, curling yourself into a ball where your friend used to sleep.

The other women seemed to think the same as you, one by one coming into the bedroom. The bed was full, all five of you curled up together, missing and grieving over your friend. Friends. Hannah was gone too. And Anna.

Castiel appeared in the doorway of Sofia and Jasmine’s room, his eyes resting on the group of you. He came into the room slowly, not wanting to disturb you all. His eyes trailed over your tear stained faces. If he was not pleased about you all being dirty and being in the bed, he did not show it or say anything.

Castiel reached out, tracing his hands over all of you, and you waited for the calm to wash over you from his grace.

But it didn’t come.

You realized he wanted you to remember how this felt. He was not going to free you from it.

He spoke quietly, “I promise. When we don’t need them anymore, when we have enough Nephilim… you can keep one.”

Your heart leapt at this, and you knew the other women had the same reaction. You wanted to believe him so badly. You wanted to believe that he had had a change of heart, that he would keep his word.

His hand hesitated on you, his fingers caressing your cheek, before moving to your stomach gently. You felt your child kick at his touch, and a small smile appeared on Castiel’s face.

You had to hope. You had to.


End file.
